Legacy
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Rory Hummel-Anderson cree que por la culpa de su padre, Kurt Hummel-Anderson su vida es un infierno, pero puede que un cierto aparato le "muestre" lo contrario.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

Mi nombre es Rory Hummel-Anderson tengo 17 años, vivo en Nueva York junto con mis padres Blaine y Kurt Hummel-Anderson, y ahora mismo me encuentro muy encabronado, todo porque gracias al maldito afeminado maricón de mierda de mi padre, mi vida social se ha ido al caño.

Todo comenzó hace unos meses atrás…estaba en las aburridas clases de matemáticas, así que como siempre me puse a dibujar en mi libreta, pero aun así me moría de aburrimiento, por lo que voltee a mi alrededor para ver si había algo aunque fuera remotamente interesante, fue en ese momento fue cuando la vi.

Una hermosa muchacha que estaba sentada justo a un lado de la ventana, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, un bello cabello rubio y unas mejillas adorables que gracias a la luz que entraba de la ventana lucía como todo un ángel, solo que con cuerpo de diabla (si saben a qué me refiero), en fin el resto de la clase me la pase dibujándola, y cuando se acabó la clase le quise hablar pero ya se había ido.

Al día siguiente me arme de valor y cuando se acabó la clase de literatura salí corriendo en friega a la puerta y la espere a que saliera, una vez que salió la detuve y muy nervioso le dije

-H-hola-a.

-Hola-dijo algo confundida la hermosa chica de mis sueños.

-Esto va a ser atrevido, pero…

-Si-dijo expectante.

-¿Cómotellamas?-pregunte rápidamente sintiendo enrojecer mi cara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida, y la cara que hizo, provoco que mi corazón se acelerara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte aún más sonrojado, como odio mi piel pálida en estos momentos.

-Me llamo Mary Henderson-dijo la hermosa muchacha mientras se agarraba de su brillante y sedoso cabello rubio-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Y-yy-yoo?-pregunte aún más nervioso.

-Claro tontito-dijo mientras movía las caderas de una forma muy adorable y tremendamente sexy.

-Me llamo Rory Hummel-Anderson-dije muy tímido.

-¿Rory?-yo asentí-es un nombre un poco raro para un muchacho, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, lo eligió mi padre.

-Los padres arruinado nuestras vidas, incluso antes de nacer-dijo de una forma tan dramática, yo solo me reí.

-Como sea, te quería invitar a tomar algo después de la escuela-dije más relajado.

-Me parece bien-yo sonreía aún más.

Después de ese estrepitoso encuentro nos volvimos inseparables, íbamos a todos lados juntos y solíamos tomarnos mucho de las manos, nos convertimos en novios, pero por desgracia después de meses de tranquilidad y amor, todo cambio un día.

-¿Cómo está la muchacha más linda del mundo?-dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí amor-yo le di un beso en su linda nariz.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte al ver la pila de libros, sé que estamos en una biblioteca, pero esto es una exageración.

-Mañana tengo examen de Cálculo Integral, además de una exposición en Ciencias Sociales, sobre los Imperios Precolombinos en América, y para amolarla más también tengo que empezar hacer la tesis del libro que escogí para la clase de Literatura-yo solo abrí mis ojos al escuchar todo lo que tenía que hacer mi dulce ángel.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-dije mientras le daba un masaje en sus tensados músculos.

-Por favor-dijo mientras daba un gruñido de placer, el cual me excito…bastante.

* * *

-6 Horas después-

* * *

Al fin habíamos terminado de estudiar las mendigas integrales (las cuales me pregunto, ¿de qué sirven en la vida real?, de seguro solo para tortura a los jóvenes), la exposición de historia (la cual me quito el amargo regusto de las integrales, que les puedo decir me encanta la historia) y ahora habíamos acabado terminar el comienzo de la tesis.

-Gracias amor-dijo mientras me besaba de manera cansada.

-No hay de que, querubín-dije mientras jugaba con su dorada cabellera.

-Por cierto amor, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que nos conocimos.

¿Y qué es?-pregunte curioso.

-Veraz, hasta ahora me has hablado mucho de tu padre, ¿Qué hay de tu madre?-yo suspire, sabía que vendría este día.

-Yo no tengo madre-dije simplemente.

-¿Murió?, perdón no era mi intención.-Empezó a disculparse, pero la detuve.

-No te preocupes no pudo morir si no nació.

-Amor no te entiendo.

-Suspire-Mi padre es mi madre.

-Eh-pregunto confundida, si esta no fuera una situación seria le daría un beso a esa carita tierna.

-Mi papá Kurt tiene un gen especial, el cual le permite embarazarse.

-Pero si la situación es así, ¿Cómo es posible que haya sido concebido así?, ¿cómo lo embarazo su esposa?-pregunto más confundida y algo alterada.

-No tiene esposa

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si Mary, mi padre está casado con otro hombre.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Mary muy alterada

-Mary cálmate-dije intentando tomarla de su brazo pero ella se apartó al contacto del mío.-Mary, por favor…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella salió corriendo.

Sin hacer nada más me senté en la incómoda silla de la biblioteca y empecé a sollozar en silencio.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

* * *

Desde el momento en que me levante de la cama sabía que este día iba ser una mierda, y se confirmó cuando entre a la escuela, estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a Mary que no note como la gente se reía y hablaba a mis espaldas, no fue sino cuando vi a una de las amigas de Mary, era una chica pelirroja un poco friki, creo que se llama Sam, eso no importa, en fin le quise hablar pero ella solo me abrazo y me dio un papel en mi mano con una página de la escuela y se fue corriendo.

Entonces extrañado de la situación me metí a la página de la escuela, para ver si había algo relacionado, por desgracia si lo había, ahí había un gran título que decía "RORY EL EXTRAÑO FENOMENO DE LA ESCUELA".

Aun temeroso leí el artículo y lo que decía tanto me enfureció como me partió el corazón, así que salí corriendo en busca de la culpable de toda esta situación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunte dolido.

-No sé de qué hablas-se hizo la desentendida.

-No te hagas la que no sabes, sé que estas sorprendida hasta molesta, pero no tenías derecho de hacerme eso.-dije sintiéndome traicionado.

-Ni me hagas ese tonito de traicionado, la única traicionada aquí soy yo, además todos tienen derecho de saber que eres un fenómeno.

-¡No soy ningún fenómeno Mary!-le grite enojado, lo cual provoco que llamara la atención de la gente alrededor del pasillo de la escuela.

-Mira fenómeno, no tengo tiempo para esto.-entonces me tiro el collar que le había regalado cuando habíamos cumplido dos meses saliendo-y si no es más obvio para ti, te lo digo, terminamos.

Entonces se fue sin mírame si quiera, en ese instante sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sin hacer nada más tome el collar y lo tira a la basura, me dirigí a mi casa sintiéndome el peor tipo en el mundo. Fue cuando llegue a mi casa que me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo Mary tenía razón, yo era un fenómeno, o sea quien ha escuchado sobre un hombre teniendo y aún más pariendo un niño, lo peor de todo fue que me di cuenta, que esto no era mi culpa sino del marica de mi padre.

Y eso nos lleva ahora, estoy en mi cuarto escuchando música a todo volumen intentando pensar en mi corazón destrozado, entonces mi padre grito

-Rory es hora de cenar.-Suspirando apague la música y baje a cenar.

Durante la cena no dije ni una sola palabra, apenas y comí y justo cuando estaba a punto de irme a encerrarme en mi cuarto, cuando el marica hablo.

-Rory me acá, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Refunfuñando me senté en el sofá justo a un lado de mi padre y del marica de mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije cansado.

-Rory estamos preocupado por ti-dijo mi padre.

-Si cariño, ¿hay algo que te molesta?-dijo el marica causando que mi ira aumentará.

-Sí, y ¿sabes qué es?-dije mientras me levantaba del sofá-¡eres tú!

-¿Yo?-pregunto confundido el marica.

-¿Yo?-dije arremedándole- claro que tú, por tu culpa mi vida se fue a la mierda.

-¡Rory no voy a permitir que le hables así a tu padre!-dijo mi padre aumentando su tono de voz, normalmente esto era señal de que me calmara, pero hoy no.

-Pero es verdad, hoy todos se enteraron que él se embarazo de mí y me pario-dije diciéndolo con asco-y ahora el amor de mi vida me odia y ¡todo es por tu culpa!

Mi padre iba a volverme a gritarme, pero el marico lo detuvo-Haber Rory, dime ¿Tenerte fue lo que hice para que todos te odien?

-Por supuesto que clase de hombre se puede embarazar, eres un maldito fenómeno, ¡además de un marica de mierda!

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el suelo, mi labio estaba sangrando, y mi padre estaba súper enojado.

-Escúchame bien Rory, nunca en la vida vuelvas a decirle eso a tu padre, ¿me entendiste?, tú debes respetarlo

-No y sabes por qué-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo-por qué no puedo respetar a un fenómeno como el-en ese momento espere que me volviera a pegar, pero al parecer el marica lo detuvo.

-Rory guarda tus cosas, te vas un tiempo con tus tías-fue todo lo que dijo el marica antes de irse a su habitación junto con mi padre a su lado.

Yo me sentí más que feliz, siempre que iba a la casa de las tías Tana y Britt me sentía bien, así que organice mis cosas estaba a punto de irme cuando mi padre salió y me ayudo a meter las cosas en el auto, durante el viaje nadie dijo nada, lo peor de todo es que note rojo los ojos de mi padre como si hubiera estado llorando.

Cuando llegamos, mi padre fue el primero en bajarse, toco el timbre y cuando mis tías salieron, él hablo con ellas, ellas voltearon a verme y solo asintieron, entonces con su ayuda metí mis cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, unos después de instalarme mi padre se fue.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

* * *

Me desperté tarde agradeciendo que ya hubiera salido de vacaciones de verano, me cambie y fui a la cocina, pero ahí solo estaba mi tía Britt.

-Hola-dije somnoliento.

-¡Holis Rors!-dijo mientras me abrazaba, lo cual me causó risa.

-¿Dónde está la tía Tana?-pregunte al ver que no estaba.

-Ella salió a trabajar-dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Oye tía Britt….

-Tu papá Blaine, ya nos contó todo.

-Ah-fue todo lo que dije.

-Mira te propongo algo, luego hablaremos de eso si tú me ayudas con cierto "proyecto" en el que estoy trabajando.

-Está bien-dije cuidadosamente.

* * *

-3 horas más tarde-

* * *

-Rors es por aquí-dijo mi tía Britt llevándome a su sótano.

-Pero qué carajo-dije al ver lo que se encontraba ante mí, sé que mi tía Britt es una genio, pero se superó así misma con su "proyecto" (era una especie di silla reclinada de metal que tenía varios circuitos extraños, y una especie de tubo abierto que tenía números) (imagen de portada de la historia)-¿Qué es ese artilugio?

-Esto es un "Animus", versión 2.0, por cierto-dijo mi tía Britt orgullosa.

-Ok, y para qué sirve.-pregunté curioso

-Métete y lo averiguaras.

-Esto no me va a freír el cerebro ¿verdad?

-No por supuesto que no, bueno aunque hay un 32% de que pase.

-¿En serio?-pregunte temeroso.

-No, solo bromeaba contigo Rors.

-Ahora solo necesito que me des una muestra se sangre-y antes de que pudiera decir algo, saco una aguja y me extrajo 5 mililitros de sangre.

-¿Para que la sangre?-dije sobándome la herida de aguja.

-En unos momentos los sabrás-dijo mientras abría un compartimiento del tubo de la silla y vertía la sangre ahí dentro-no te preocupes Rors esto tomara unos segundos.

* * *

-Segundos después-

* * *

-¡Ya está!-dijo mi tía Britt emocionada

-Está bien y ¿Cómo me meto?

-Solo siéntate y mete la mano en el tubo.

-Ok-dije

Hice lo que me dijo y no sentí nada a hasta que bajo dos pedazos de plástico salieron de la cabecera de la silla y sostuvieron ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Vamos allá-fue todo lo que dijo mi tía Britt mientras se sentaba en la computadora que se encontraba a lado del Animus.

Entonces me sentí mareado y lo último que vi fue a mi tía sonriéndome, después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas del autor: Hola espero que la historia les haya sido de su agrado, agradecería mucho si me dieran sus comentarios, por cierto esta historia la actualizare hasta el próximo Viernes, cuando lo vean; verán la razón de tal tardanza, en fin nos leemos luego.**

** -bye **


	2. Secuencia 1

**SECUENCIA 1**

_**BENDITA INOCENCIA**_

**(2001)**

* * *

**Memoria 1: Un deseo**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Abril de 2001**_

* * *

Estoy muy, pero muy, pero requeté muy feliz, pues… ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños!, sip hoy cumplo 7 años, ya soy un niño grande, estoy muy emocionado porque estoy usando mis nuevas ropas que mi mami me compro la semana pasada, además de que hoy vienen los abuelos de visita junto con mi tío Charlie y mi tía Mildred.

Mis papis están muy atareados con los preparativos de la fiesta, la cual va a ser en el parque, y como hace mucho calor, mi mami me prometió que iba a haber pastel helado (mi favorito), además mi papi me dijo que si me portaba bien hoy, me prometió que me iba a enseñar a arreglar autos al igual que él lo hace.

Pasaron las horas, aunque mi mami dijo que solo fueron minutos cuando llegaron mis tíos a la casa.

-¿Cómo estás campeón?-dijo mi tío levantándome en el aire.

-Bien tío Charlie-dije riendo.

-Bájalo Charlie, no se vaya a marear-dijo mi tía Mildred sonriendo.

-Para nada, ¿verdad campeón?-yo solo asentí sonriente-ves, él está bien.

-Si pero aún así bájalo, todavía no me saluda.

-Cierto-dije sonrojándome, entonces mi tío Charlie me bajo y corrí a abrazar a mi tía Mildred-Holis tía Mildred.

-Holis Kurtie-dijo mientras me daba un beso la mejilla.

-¡Mildred que gusto verte!-dijo mi mami entrando a la sala.

-El gusto es mío y bueno dime, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero fíjate que el otro día yo estaba en la cocina cuando escuche que….

* * *

**-**Dos horas después-

* * *

Estoy muy, pero que digo muy, pero requeté muy aburrido pues, la tía Mildred y mi mami se la han pasado las horas hablando de "cosas de mujeres" en la cocina mientras mi papi y el tío Charlie estaban hablando de fútbol (lo cual es muy aburrido) en la sala, estaba empezando a sentir sueño cuando sentí que me movían.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte cansado.

-Es hora de ir al parque-yo solo salte de alegría, pero por alguna razón eso causo que todos rieran, yo solo me agache sonrojado.

* * *

-En el Parque-

* * *

Cuando llegamos al parque yo fui el primero en salir del auto, ayude a acomodar las cosas en una de las mesas vacías, en solo minutos acabamos, entonces mi mami se me acerco diciendo

-Kurtie, ¿que tal si vas a jugar un rato en lo que llegan los abuelos?

-Está bien mami-dije mientras corrí hacia los juegos del parque.

* * *

-Una hora después-

* * *

Me gusta estar en los columpios, cada vez que estoy en uno de ellos, me siento tan libre, como si todos los problemas que tengo se esfumaran de repente, estoy columpiándome muy alto, casi alcanzo las nubes, pero entonces de repente escucho a alguien llorar.

Me baje del columpio y busque la fuente del sonido, busque entre la resbaladilla, los subibajas, el arenero, hasta en el fuerte de madera, pero nada; estuve a punto de darme por vencido cuando entonces cerca de un árbol de manzanas encontré la fuente del sonido.

Se trataba de un niño pequeño moreno con unos hermosos rizos negros, estaba vestido con unos lindos shorts beige de tirantes, una camisa amarilla de cuadros y un corbatín rojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunte preocupado.

El hermoso niño pequeño dejo de llorar y me volteo a ver, pero por alguna extraña razón me está viendo como cuando yo veo los hermosos vestidos que usa mi mami, me hizo que me sonrojara, entonces supongo que se dio cuenta porque también se sonrojo.

-¿Eres un ángel?-me pregunto el preciso niño con sus aún más precioso ojos color avellana.

-Creo que no-dije sonrojándome más.

-Lo siento-y diciendo esto se sonrojo más aquel hermoso niño.

-Está bien-el niño solo asintió-por cierto, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto curioso, viéndose aún más hermoso.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-pregunte vacilante, pero al parecer eso afecto al niño pues volvió a llorar-Perdón, no quería hacerte llorar-dije sintiéndome tal mal, que empecé a llorar con él y sin saber que más hacer lo abrace, él respondió mi abrazo al instante.

* * *

-Cinco minutos después-

* * *

Después de llorar tanto nos empezamos a tranquilizar, incluso después de dejar de llorar seguimos abrazados.

-¿Por qué lloras?-me pregunto aquel hermoso niño con sus aun mejillas enrojecidas.

-Por qué te hice llorar-dije mientras sentí como se me salían las lágrimas de nuevo.

-Pero tú no me hiciste llorar-dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-¿En serio?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Por supuesto-dijo acariciando mi mejilla, lo cual me sonrojo de nuevo.

-No quisiera detenerte ni nada, pero si yo no te hice llorar ¿que lo hizo?

-Mi hermano Coop-dijo el niño suspirando.

-¿Pues qué te hizo?-pregunte confundido.

-Esta mañana él me regalo un collar.

-¿Y…?-pregunte expectante.

-Bueno, mis padres me mandaron a jugar aquí en lo que ellos tienen su fiesta en la casa.

-Lo siento-dije acariciando su bracito.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa-dijo encogiéndose los hombros-entonces estaba jugando en los juegos y cuando salí de ahí ya no lo traía-dijo mientras le salían lágrimas en los ojos, de nuevo.

-No llores lindo-dije acariciando su carita.

-Me dijiste lindo-dijo sonrojándose, y lo más importante dejo de llorar.

-Lo hice-dije sonrojándome-en fin, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a recuperarlo.

-¿En serio?-dijo sin poder creer mis palabras.

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora dime…

-Me-dijo riendo.

-No te hagas el gracioso-dije dándole una palmadita en su hombro.

-Perdón-dijo aun riendo.

-Está bien, entonces ¿dónde fue la última vez que viste que tenías el collar puesto?-dije aun mi mano en su hombro.

-Mmm…creo que en el arenero-dijo pensativo.

-¿Pues que esperamos?, ¡vamos a buscarlo!-dije agarrando su mano, lo cual hizo que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

* * *

-En el arenero-

* * *

-No lo encuentro-dijo el niño desesperadamente, mientras escavaba desesperadamente la arena.

-No te preocupes-dije tranquilamente.

-¿Pero como no?, si ese era regalo de mi hermano Coop, si no lo encuentro me va a odiar para siempre-dijo muy alterado.

-Nadie jamás podría odiarte-dije dándole un abrazo reconfortante.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, mira qué tal si seguimos buscamos más y si no lo encontramos, yo te acompaño con tu hermano y le explico todo.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-pregunto muy tiernamente.

-Claro que lo haré-dije decidido, entonces comencé a escavar sin importarme que me ensuciará mi traje nuevo y cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencido encontré algo brillante enterrado entre la arena.

-¿A divina que traigo en mi mano?-dije juguetonamente.

-No sé, ¿qué traes en tu linda mano?-pregunto con el mismo tono.

-Esto-dije mostrándole el collar, bueno en realidad es un cordón negro que sostiene una pequeña letra B de plata, pero aun así no deja de ser precioso.

-¡Lo encontraste!-grito de alegría y daba saltitos al aire, yo solo me reí, pero entonces sonriendo se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos nos sonrojamos al instante.

-Por cierto mi nombre es…

-¡Cariño ya llegaron los abuelos!, ven a saludarlos-grito mi mami a lo lejos.

-¿Qué decías?-dijo el sonriente niño.

-Dije que yo me llamo…

-¡Hermanito ya nos vamos!-grito una voz más madura a lo lejos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo triste.

-No te preocupes, tengo la sensación de que nos volveremos a ver-al decir esto, el niño volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien, entonces hasta luego-él se acercó para abrazarme, lo cual yo respondí al instante y antes de separarnos le di un beso en su linda mejilla.

-Bye-dijo sonriente.

-Bye-dije igual de sonriente.

Vi cómo se iba corriendo al que supongo que es su hermano y ambos se subieron, a una elegante limosina. Suspirando, me fui del arenero hasta donde se encontraban mis abuelos.

* * *

-Dos horas más tarde-

* * *

Entre risas y festejos pasamos el resto de la tarde, pero por más que trate no pude dejar de pensar en aquel hermoso y misterioso niño, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi mami quien sonriendo traía el pastel helado con siete velitas prendidas.

Después de cantar la canción del cumpleaños, todos empezaron a sacarme fotos lo cual hizo que me dolieran un poco los ojos.

-Kurtie pide un deseo-dijo alegre mi abuela Margaret.

Yo cerré mis ojos y pensé_-"Deseo volver a ver a ese precioso niño"-_entonces sople las velitas. Todos aplaudieron y tomaron más fotos, mi mami partió el pastel y nos dio a todos una rebanada.

-¿Qué deseo pediste Kurtie?-me pregunto mi mami, dándome mi rebana de pastel.

-No te puedo decir por qué luego no se cumple_-_dije sonriendo_-"Y de verdad quiero que se cumpla"-_pensé esperanzado.

-Como quieras Kurtie-dijo mientras se iba con mi papi.

Una vez solo, vi a la Luna llena y susurre mientras acariciaba mi mejilla dónde aquel hermoso niño me dio un beso-Ojala se cumpla mi deseo.

**|Un deseo: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 2: Cuidado con lo que deseas**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Mayo de 2001**_

* * *

Estoy muy triste, hoy se cumple un mes desde que vi a ese hermoso niño por última vez, y cada vez que puedo voy al parque donde nos conocimos, y ninguna de esas veces que he ido, lo he encontrado, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver nunca, y eso me hace muy triste.

Cada día lo extraño más y más, es gracioso, él es lo más parecido que he tenido a un mejor amigo, y ni siquiera se su nombre, todo lo que sé es que empieza con "B".

De seguro debe ser un nombre hermoso, al igual que él, pero ahora mismo estoy en el parque jugando solo, de nuevo. Nadie nunca quiere juntarse conmigo, las niñas nunca quieren que me una con ellas cuando juegan al té o a las muñecas, lo cual no es justo porque yo amo jugar a eso.

Pero lo peor de todo son los niños, ellos no solo no se juntan conmigo sino que también se burlan de mí y me llaman, bueno creo que la palabra es "marica", no sé en realidad lo que significa pero cuando se lo dije a mi mami ella se puso roja y me dijo que era una mala palabra y no debía volver a decirla nunca jamás.

Yo se lo prometí a mi mami, y lo que yo prometo yo lo cumplo, ese es mi lema, sea lo que sea un lema.

Como sea, estoy muy aburrido ahora, no hay nada que hacer, veo a mí alrededor y solo veo a niños jugando, unas tomando el té, un grupo de niños en bola, espera, ¿niños en bola?, disimuladamente me acerque hasta la bola de niños, y mientras me iba acercando escuche voces que decían cosas.

_-Esto es por ser todo un maricón-_se escucha un golpe.

_-Y esto por ser tan niña-_se escucha un gruñido.

_-Y esto para que no vuelvas a usar ese estúpido corbatín rojo-_se escucha un grito de dolor.

En ese momento sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón, lo tiraran al suelo y escupieran sobre él, ¿cómo es posible?, yo creí que no lo vería jamás, pensé que él…pero eso no importa eso ahora, lo importante es salvarlo de esos matones, buscando algo para que se alejaran esos bravucones encontré una rama de madera y arena, no es mucho pero de algo servirá, al menos, eso espero.

-¡Déjenlo ya!-grite mientras me acercaba a su líder, Dave Karofsky.

-¿Y que si no?-dijo mientras se levantaba dejando a un herido y hermoso niño a un lado-¿qué vas a hacer para detenernos?-me dio un empujón-eh, marica ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Vete o no me hago responsable de mis acciones-dije muy decididamente.

-Escucharon eso muchachos, al parecer el marica quiere pelear-todos sus "amigos" se rieron.

-Te lo advertí-entonces le aventé la arena a los ojos, él comenzó a chillar, y con la rama le di un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Mami, mami, mami!-grito Karofsky mientras se iba corriendo como un cobarde.

-¿Algún otro se me quiere enfrentar?-todos los niños negaron con la cabeza-entonces, ¡lárguense de aquí!-todos salieron despavoridos. Tire la rama a un lado y me dirigí al hermoso niño golpeado.

-Hola-dije mientras me acercaba al hermoso niño.

-Hola-dijo igual de sonriente.

**|Cuidado con lo que deseas: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 3: Hola de nuevo**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Mayo de 2001**_

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte al hermoso niño mientras lo ayude a levantarse.

-Eso creo-dijo algo adolorido-Gracias.

-De nada, pero, ¿por qué esos matones te estaban golpeando?-pregunte entre confundido y enojado.

-La verdad no sé, todo lo que hice, fue venir al parque para buscarte.

-¿En serio?-pregunte sorprendidamente sonrojado.

-Si-dijo igual de sonrojado.

-Ven conmigo-dijo ayudándolo a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el hermoso niño confundido.

-Con mi mami por supuesto.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Pues para que te cure-dije con obviedad.

-No es necesario-dijo mientras se intentaba escapar, pero yo lo detuve.

-Mira si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por mí-tome su manita un poco más fuerte-me preocupo mucho por ti-dije seriamente.

-Está bien-dijo sonrojado.

* * *

-Minutos después-

* * *

Una vez que llegamos con mi mami, le explique todo lo que paso, ella entendió, pero me hizo prometerle que no lastimara a nadie más si no era absolutamente necesario, yo acepte y minutos después ella curo al hermoso niño, el cual debo conocer su nombre.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Kurt-dije sentado a un lado de él.

-Tienes un nombre hermoso Kurt.

-Gracias-dije sonrojado-¿y cuál es tu nombre?, lo único que sé es que comienza con "B".

-Bueno señorito curiosito-yo me sonroje más-mi nombre es Blaine.

-Tu nombre es súper mega dúper lindo, Blaine-dije contento, pues por fin se el nombre de aquel hermoso niño y ese nombre es más hermoso de lo que me había imaginado.

-¿Y dónde has estado desde la última vez que nos vimos Kurt?

-Pues vine todos los sábados y domingos con la esperanza de encontrarte-dije algo sonrojado.

-¿En serio?-pregunto esperanzado, este niño es toda una ternurita de persona.

-Por supuesto, después de todo somos mejores amigos, ¿no?

-Claro que lo somos-ambos sonreímos.

-¿Y tú donde estabas Blaine?, te busque por todos lados y nunca te encontré-note como su cara se volvió más seria.

-Mis padres me estaban enviando a ser amigo, del hijo del socio de mi padre.

-Lo siento-realmente no sabía que decir a eso-¿Y…él te agrada?-pregunte temeroso, ¿qué tal si ese niño le agrada más a Blaine de lo que yo le agrado?, no creo que podría soportarlo.

-La verdad me aburre-entonces se me acerco a mi oído-y entre nosotros él es muy malo-susurro Blaine.

-¿Por qué dices que es malo?-pregunte susurrando.

-Pues por qué él siempre molesta a los sirvientes y los hace sentir mal, además cuando no consigue lo que quiere hace muchos berrinches.

-Bueno pues ni modo, pero estoy feliz de que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

-A mí también-dijo Blaine tomando mi mano.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-pregunte temeroso.

-Pues mi nana Fran va a venir por mí dentro de unos minutos y me va a llevar a casa-dijo triste Blaine.

-Oye no estés triste Blaine, mañana nos vemos aquí ¿qué te parece?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Claro, eso es una brillante idea Kurt-dijo Blaine masajeando mi mano.

-Se agradece el alago-dije sonrojado.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Blaine besando mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana-dije sonriendo.

**|Hola de nuevo: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 4: Un feliz accidente**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Junio de 2001**_

* * *

-Kurtie, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?-pregunto mi mami riendo.

-Me estoy preparando para ir a mi cita con Blaine en el parque-dije apurado.

-Cita ¿eh?-dijo mi mami insinuando algo.

-Si mami sólo es una cita de juego-dije cansado, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo ve raro, que Blaine y yo sólo seamos mejores amigos, en fin, si no me apuro voy a llegar tarde a la cita y no quiero que Blaine piense que lo deje plantado.

-Bueno, déjame arreglarme y te llevo.

-Está bien mami-dije sentándome en el sofá intentado no doblar mis ropitas.

-Por cierto Kurtie, siempre me has contado que tú has querido invitar a un amiguito cuando vamos de vacaciones al Lago Erie.

-¿Si?-pregunte confundido.

-Bueno el siguiente mes tengo una semana libre, ¿por qué no invitas a tú amiguito Blaine a dormir con nosotros en la casa del Lago?

-¿En serio?-pregunte muy esperanzado.

-Por supuesto Kurtie-dijo mi mami sonriendo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchisisisimas gracias mami!-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-De nada Kurtie, ahora, ¿que tal si se lo preguntas hoy?

-Está bien mami.

* * *

-Media hora después-

* * *

-Hola Blainey-dije mientras me sentaba junto a él debajo de "nuestro árbol".

-Hola Kurtie, pensé que no ibas a venir-dije algo triste.

-¡Estás loco!, estar contigo es lo más divertido y genial que me puede pasar en todo el mundo.

-Como tú digas Kurtie-dijo Blaine riéndose.

-En fin, el próximo mes mi mami va a poder descansar del trabajo una semana, por lo que quiero preguntar algo Blainey-dije nervioso.

-¿Y de que se trata Kurtie?-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno que si tu…

-¿Si?

-¿Quesitúquieresestarconmigoenlasvacacionesdeverano?-dije tan rápidamente que sentí la garganta seca.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido, cada vez que hace esa cara es cada vez más y más tierna.

-¿Qué si tú quieres estar conmigo en las vacaciones de verano?-pregunte más calmado.

-¿Dónde?-Blaine pregunto.

-En la casa que tienen mis papis en el Lago Erie.

-¡Eso suena estupendo Kurtie!, claro que quiero ir, pero…

-¿Pero?-pregunte expectante.

-Pero….tengo que preguntarles a mis padres-yo suspire.

Y es que en el tiempo que he conocido a Blaine, él me ha contado que sus padres casi no le hablan y cuando lo hacen o es para criticarlo por cada cosa que hace o para alabar por cada cosa que hace su hermano Coop, lo bueno es que Blaine tiene una linda relación con su hermano, por lo que de ese lado no le afecta.

Sin embargo, eso no evita que sus padres lo critiquen y lo ignoren, una vez me contó que si no fuera por mí, su vida sería muy miserable, agradecí mucho el cumplido, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir lastima por él, ojala Blaine pudiera tener a unos padres tan amorosos y apoyadores como los míos.

-Mira Blainey si ellos no te dejan ir, está bien, luego vemos que hacer.

-No-dijo muy decidido.

-¿No, qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Simplemente no, ya no voy a dejar que mis padres me sigan haciendo la vida de cuadritos, iré contigo en la vacaciones de verano les guste o no.

-Pero Blainey, ellos son tus padres…

-¿Y qué?, si ellos no se preocupan por mí, ¿porque yo me debo de preocupar de ellos?-pregunto Blaine muy alterado.

-Por qué tú eres diferente de ellos, y eso es lo que más admiro de ti-dije abrazándolo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Es serio, tú me admiras?-pregunto muy tiernamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Blainey-dije dándole un besito en su linda nariz.

-Gracias-dijo Blaine.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Sólo por ser tú-dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Como sea, ¿que tal si les preguntas? y si te dicen no, ¡yo los convenzo!

-¿Realmente harías eso por mí?

-Blainey, Blainey, Blainey, hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace dos meses, creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para mostrarte que haría lo que fuera por ti.

-¿Sólo por mí?-pregunto susurrando.

-Sólo por ti-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero Blaine se movió y accidentalmente lo bese en la boca.

-Ups-fue todo lo que dije.

**|Un feliz accidente: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 5: Un verano inolvidable**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Julio de 2001**_

* * *

Soy todo un tonto, si eso soy, ¡yo soy el tonto más grande del mundo!, siempre pensé que ese título se lo merecía Finn, el niño de mi salón que cree que 2+3=arcoíris, pero al parecer yo soy más tonto que él y es que desde que por accidente bese a Blaine en los labios, todo ha cambiado mucho entre nosotros.

Cada vez que hablamos, él siempre procura guardar cierta distancia conmigo, cada vez que quiero abrazarlo, él solo se aleja de mí, ya ni siquiera me llama Kurtie, ahora solo me llama Kurt y cuando lo hace, lo dice muy secamente.

Lo único bueno es que sus padres si le dieron permiso para ir con nosotros y eso lo voy a aprovechar para acercarme más a él y descubrir si el beso fue tan malo, que él me odia ahora, ojala no me odie si lo hace, no podría soportarlo.

-¡Kurtie tu amigo Blaine llego!-dijo mi mami sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias mami, hola Blaine-dije lo más sonriente que pude.

-Hola Kurt-dijo muy seco. Mi mami pareció notar la tensión.

-Bueno niños, ¿que tal si nos vamos subiendo al auto?

-Está bien mami.

-Como diga señora Hummel.

* * *

-Hora y media después-

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio**

-¡Niños llegamos!-dijo mi papi, bajándose del auto.

-Niños tomen sus cosas y pónganse cómodos en la casa-dijo mi mami.

-Está bien-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que estábamos dentro de la casa mi mami dijo

-Bien, así van a ser las cosas, Blaine tú y Kurt van a dormir en la recamara superior derecha, y nosotros en la izquierda, ¿de acuerdo?

-No es que me queje ni nada Señora Hummel, pero, ¿no puedo dormir en otro lado?

-Lo siento pero no se puede.

-Está bien-dijo resignado, sentí como si apuñalaran mi corazón.

* * *

-Esa noche más tarde-

* * *

Esto es una pesadilla Blaine no me hablo durante todo el día, cada vez que quise acercarme a él, él simplemente me ignoro y se volteo para otro lado, es oficial Kurt Hummel vuelve a estar sin amigos, de nuevo. Supongo que las cosas pasan por algo, es como mi mami me dijo una vez: "_Aun cuando alguien te ofenda tu siempre muestra lo otra mejilla_", y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y…te divertiste hoy Blaine?-pregunte muy educadamente, mientras lo miraba en la cama de al otro lado de la habitación.

-Algo-dijo sin dejar de ver su historieta del Hombre Lobo en Nueva York.

-¿Qué te gusto más?

-La parte donde te deje de ver.

-Está bien-dije tragándome lo dolido-entonces... ¿supongo que no vemos mañana?

-Aja, como digas-dijo muy apático.

-Buenas noches Blaine-dije acostándome en mi cama.

-¡Podrías callarte ya!, esta es la parte más interesante de toda la historia-dijo fastidiado.

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que dije mientras le daba la espalda y deje que salieran las lágrimas a chorros.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

* * *

Está bien, ayer fracase miserablemente con mi plan, pero de seguro hoy me ira bien, ¡volveremos a ser amigos cueste lo que me cueste!

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Blaine?-pregunte mientras él comía su cereal de chocolate.

-No lo sé, tal vez ir al lago a nadar.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Está bien, pero no te me acerques mucho.

-De acuerdo-dije bajito y muy dolido.

* * *

-Dos horas después-

* * *

Bien ya tengo todo, bloqueador, palas, cubeta, traje de baño, sandalias, bien tengo todo, con cuidado baje las escaleras, estaba a punto de irme cuando mi mami me pregunto

-¿A dónde vas Kurtie?

-Voy a nadar mami.

-Está bien cariño, solo recuerda usar bloqueador.

-Ya se mami.

-Por cierto Blaine está nadando con unos amiguitos, y me pidió que le llevara unos sándwiches de atún, ¿se los podrías llevar?

-Claro-dije feliz, ahora tendría pretexto perfecto para hablarle.

Felizmente salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Blaine y sus nuevos amigos, no puedo evitarlo pero, al verlo reír con otros niños me hace enojar mucho, en fin, estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuché unas voces que provenían de una banca en la arena.

_-Y dinos Blainers, ¿qué haces en la casa del marica?_-dijo un niño.

_**-Nada, solo sus padres me trajeron-**_dijo Blaine suspirando de cansancio.

_-¡Qué mala suerte tienes amigo!-dijo otro niño._

_**-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, la peor parte es que tengo que dormir en la misma habitación con él-**_dijo Blaine con tono de asco.

_-Pero si te desagrada tanto, ¿por qué andas con él?-_pregunto uno confundido.

_**-Pues por qué el torpe me salvo de unos tarados y por lo tanto estoy obligado a ser su amigo-**__dijo __Blaine __con desprecio._

_-Ni modo, pero dejemos de hablar del marica, ¿qué tal si vamos a nadar?_

_**-Claro**_-dijeron todos, incluido Blaine.

Una vez que se fueron, deje sus tarados sándwiches en la banca, y con la poca dignidad que me aún me quedaba me dirigí de regreso a la casa, llegue a mi habitación, guarde mis cosas, me cambie y comencé a llorar en mi cama, de nuevo.

Después de llorar durante horas, me tranquilice y me lave la cara, durante la comida no dije nada, simplemente comí, lo cual llamo la atención de mis papis, y al parecer de Blaine también.

Esa noche convencí a mi mami de dormir en el sofá, con la excusa de que tenía mucho calor, ella acepto de mala gana, pero acepto. Estaba haciendo mi cama en el sofá, cuando Blaine se me acerco.

-¿Qué haces en el sofá?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tengo calor-fue todo lo que dije.

-Está bien.

-Buenas noches-dije intentado no volver a llorar.

-Si como sea-diciendo eso se volvió a subir a la planta superior, una vez solo, me dormí, sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

-Al día siguiente en la noche-

* * *

Bien ya era la hora, como hoy es el día de la Independencia todos van a estar muy ocupados viendo los fuegos artificiales, por lo que podré hacer mi plan lo más rápido y discreto posible, con este propósito salí de la casa en busca de Blaine.

Una vez fuera no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, pero por desgracia se encontraba con sus "amigos", armándome de valor me acerque a ellos y tocando el hombro de Blaine le dije

-¿Puedes venir tantito?-pregunte susurrando.

-¡Estás loco!, ¡están a punto de empezar los fuegos artificiales!-dijo molesto.

-No voy a tardar mucho-dije casi rogándole.

-Está bien-dijo enojado-nos vemos al rato-dijo a sus amigos los cuales me veían con desprecio, yo solo los ignore, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Una vez que salimos de su grupito nos dirigimos a un lugar más privado, que era detrás de la casa.

-¿Y dime que quieres?-dijo muy groseramente.

-Te quiero pedir disculpas-dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto aún más enojado.

-Por haberte besado por accidente el mes pasado.

-Aja, accidente-dijo muy desconfiadamente.

-Si eso fue accidente, además tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Y que sería?, ¿qué no ves que no quiero estar contigo, ni siquiera cerca de ti?-dijo muy enojado.

-Si eso ya me quedo más que claro-dije dolido-lo que vine a decirte, es que eres libre.

-¿Libre?-pregunto confundido.

-Si, tal como escuchas, ya eres libre, ya no tienes por qué aguantar más mis mariconadas nunca más-Blaine se estremeció.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás tratando de decir?-dijo Blaine algo alterado.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que en cuanto regresemos, tú puedes hacer tu vida y ya no estás obligado a ser mi amigo, así que ya no me tienes que volver a ver, y eso es todo, que tengas una buena vida y lamento haberte arruinado parte de ella.

Suspirando y a punto de llorar me aleje de él, pero entonces escuche que gritaba mi nombre, pero simplemente lo ignore, sin quererle darle la satisfacción de verme llorar corrí a la casa y me dirigí lo más rápidamente posible a mi habitación.

Estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando él entro.

-Kurt-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo?, ya te deje en paz, ¡ahora tu déjame a mí en paz!-dije llorando.

-Kurt yo….

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no te basto con humillarme con tus amigos!, ¡ahora me quieres humillar aquí también!-dije muy enojado

-No es eso Kurt…

-¿Entonces que?-me seque las lágrimas-¡mira me estoy alejando de ti como tanto deseabas!, ¿ahora que más quieres de mí?-dije mientras me acercaba viéndolo a los ojos.

-¡QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO!-grito enojado.

-¿QUÉ?-grite igual de enojado que él.

-TE AMO-entonces me agarro de mi camisa y me beso.

**|Un verano inolvidable: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 6: Amor de niños**

_**Sandusky, Ohio**_

_**Julio de 2001**_

* * *

El beso duro unos segundos, pero se sintió aún más intenso que el primer beso accidental que nos dimos, pero entonces recordé todo y lo separe de mí.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?-dije entre enojado, confundido y por ultimo feliz.

-Por qué te amo-intento volver a besarme pero lo detuve.

-¿Eres un idiota o qué?, primero me ignoras durante siglos, te burlas de mi con tus amigos y luego de la nada me besas-dije muy acusatoriamente.

-Mira vamos por partes-Blaine suspiro-en primer lugar esos tarados no son mis amigos, en segundo lugar de verdad no sabes cuánto lamento haberte hecho daño, en tercer lugar si te amo, y en cuarto si soy idiota.

-Blaine, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, explícate o largarte para siempre-dije cansado.

Blaine se sentó junto a mí en mi cama, puso su brazo rodeando mi espalda y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas que el mes pasado tú me diste un beso accidental en la boca?-yo asentí-el cual por cierto me gustó mucho.

-¿En serio?-pregunte sonrojado.

-Sip, pero por desgracia el suricato nos vio-dijo Blaine muy despreciablemente.

-¿Quién es el suricato?-pregunte confundido.

-¿Te acuerdas del amigo molesto que mis padres querían que jugase con él?-yo asentí-pues él es el suricato, le digo así por su horrenda cara-dijo Blaine con asco.

-Ok, pero, ¿que tiene que ver el suricato con esto?-pregunte aún más confundido, Blaine sólo suspiro.

-Él es muy celoso y de la nada decidió que yo era de su propiedad, así que cuando nos vio en el parque, él me llamo para decirme que si no me alejaba de ti o te trataba mal, él iba ir de chismoso con mis padres y los iba a convencer de irnos lejos de aquí.

-¿En serio?-dije sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si, por desgracia él es muy influyente con mis padres, y ahora que Coop se fue a su internado en California, no hay nadie que lo detenga.

-Entonces es por eso que me trababas mal-Blaine asintió-pero no estamos en la ciudad de Lima ahora, así que ¿por qué me sigues tratando así? y ¿qué tienen que ver esos disque amigos tuyo en todo esto?-pregunte frustrado.

-Pues esos muchachos con los que me viste, no son mis amigos, al contrario ellos son espías del suricato, es por eso que aun aquí te tuve que tratar mal.

-Bien eso explica varias cosas, lo que no explica es por qué al fin me iba a alejar de ti, tú me besas y me dices que me amas.

-Por qué Kurt-Blaine tomo de mis manos-yo te amo, al principio no sabía si era amor, pero después de estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti y viéndote llorar por mi culpa, no puedo dejar de sentir un fuerte dolor en el corazón como si…

-Te lo sacaran y lo pisotearan en el suelo-Blaine asintió-Lo sé, ya he estado ahí.

-Lo lamento mucho Kurt-dijo Blaine llorando.

-Blaine no llores-dije abrazándolo-no es tu culpa lo que paso, es más si yo estuviera en tu misma situación, habría hecho lo mismo, y ¿sabes por qué?

-No-dijo aun lloroso.

-Pues por qué yo te amo-_que bien se siente decirlo en voz alta._

-¿Es serio?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Entonces puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le di un lento beso en su labios-¿esto responde a tu pregunta?-dije sonriendo.

-Sip, pero ahora hay algo que debo hacer.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Esto-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿quieres ser mi lindo noviecito?

-Si-dije mientras lo abrazaba y por la fuerza ambos nos caíamos de la cama, entre carcajadas y besos pasamos un buen rato, hasta que recordé algo importante.

-Blaine-dije llamando su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Kurtie?-dijo levantando su vista, pues yo estaba dormido encima de él.

-No crees que somos muy jóvenes para ser novios.

-Tal vez, pero si sabes que conoces a la persona ideal, ¿tu esperarías?

-No-dije abrazándolo aún más.

-Pero recuerda Kurt, nadie puede saber de esto aún.

-Lo sé-dije algo afligido.

-Va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Nuestro secreto-repetí mientras le di un beso un sus hermosos labios.

**|Amor de niños: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 7: Mi pequeño novio**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Julio de 2001**_

* * *

¡Qué difícil es tener un noviecito secreto!, al principio fue divertido y todo, pero ahora es un poco tedioso, cuando estamos en el parque actuamos como si nos odiáramos, pero cuando veníamos a mi casa, nos la pasamos en mi cuarto viendo películas tomados de la mano.

La verdad ha sido muy difícil, aún más porque mis papis no saben nada, ellos creen que Blaine es sólo mi mejor amigo y después de explicarles que todo fue un malentendido, dejaron que Blaine pasara casi todas los noches en mi cuarto, en sí no fue una mentira pues si había habido un malentendido, pero no les dije de que.

Blaine siempre viene a mi casa, diciéndoles a sus papás que va a dormir a casa del suricato, todo parece ir bien, sólo espero que él suricato no se entere.

-¿Cómo estás lindo?-dijo Blaine mientras me daba una rosa recién cortada en nuestro árbol.

-¿Qué haces?-susurré-¿qué no ves que el suricato o uno de sus espías puede estar por aquí?

-Eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas-fue todo lo que dijo mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Gracias-dije sonrojado-pero, ¿acaso no te importa que nos vea ya sabes quién?

-No sé, ¿quién?-dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte al niño, con ropas sumamente cara, unos grandes dientes salidos, como los de los caballos y por alguna razón me recuerda a las suricatas…oh no, ¿acaso podría ser él?

-Me llamo Sebastián Smythe y creo que tienes algo que es mío-dijo señalando a Blaine.

-Por última vez, no soy tuyo-dijo Blaine cansado.

-Claro que lo eres, ahora aléjate de ese paliducho o le diré a tus padres.

-¿Sabes que Sebastián?, diles, porque prefiero que mis padres se enteren y me castiguen que volver a sufrir como lo hice por tu culpa.

-Como quieras-entonces me volteo a verme-volveremos a vernos paliducho-y diciendo esto se fue.

-¿Estas bien Blaine?-pregunte preocupado.

-Sí, es sólo que cuando lo veo quiero darle de patadas en el estómago-dijo Blaine algo frustrado.

-Lo entiendo…¿y ahora qué?, ¿se acabó?-pregunte temeroso de su respuesta.

-No,¡por supuesto que no!, mira voy a hablar con mis padres, de seguro logro que entren en razón y todo se arreglara, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, te amo-dije dándole un beso.

-Yo también-dijo sonriente.

**|Mi pequeño novio: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 8: Promesa**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Agosto de 2001**_

* * *

Estoy muy preocupado desde hace una semana que no he sabido nada de Blaine y eso me está volviendo loco, sé que no debería decirle a nadie, pero después del enfrentamiento con el suricato, le dije todo a mi mami, decir que estaba sorprendida fue poco.

Pero al final ella me apoyo y me dijo que aunque estaba muy pequeño para tener novio, ella entendía que Blaine y yo nos amábamos, lo cual me alegro mucho, pues si mi mami se decepcionaba de mí, no sé qué sería de mí.

En fin, ella me prometió que no le diría nada a mi papi, hasta que Blaine y yo estuviéramos listos, hablando de Blaine, hoy me cito para que fuera a nuestro árbol, por alguna razón me pidió que fuera elegante, yo acepte, pero aun así sentí que posiblemente esta seria la última vez que nos veríamos.

Así que ahora me encuentro con un esmoquin (que use en el Halloween pasado por que me disfrace del agente 007) y una rosa en la mano, debajo de nuestro árbol, en espera de mi amado príncipe Blaine.

* * *

-Dos horas después-

* * *

¿Tal vez se olvidó que hoy era nuestra cita?, si, eso debe ser, supongo que luego lo veré, estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí unos bracitos rodear mi cintura, luego esos bracitos se fueron y mi vista al parecer también.

-¿Adivina quién soy?-dijo esa hermosa voz.

-No lo sé, ¿quién será?, ¡ah ya sé!, debe de ser mi querido y adorado príncipe Blainey.

-Correcto-entonces sus hermosas manos soltaron mi cara y me dio un beso-¿cómo has estado?-pregunto mientras me masajeaba mis hombritos.

-Mejor, ahora que estás conmigo, oye no es que no me gusta vestirme así, pero ¿por qué los dos llevamos un esmoquin?-pregunte confundido.

-Por qué nos vamos a casar.

-¿Enserio?... ¿ahora?... ¿qué?-balbucee sin poder creer lo que Blainey decía.

-Algo así, mira Kurt, tú y yo nos amamos, ¿verdad?

-Sí-dije muy seguro.

-Bueno, pues por que yo he escuchado que cuando dos personas se aman mucho, pero mucho, ellos se casan para poder vivir juntos el resto de sus días.

-Yo también lo he escuchado Blaine, pero ¿no crees que somos muy jóvenes?

-Claro, pero si no lo hacemos ahora, quizás nunca lo haremos-dijo sombríamente.

-¿De qué hablas Blaine?-pregunte temiendo saber la respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a hablar con mis padres acerca de nosotros?

-Si-dije expectante.

-Pues, ellos se molestaron mucho y me dijeron que en esta semana nos íbamos a mudar, es por eso que no he podido verte hasta ahora.

-¿No…volveré…a verte?-dije sin poder creer lo cruel que era el destino.

-Me temo que sí, al menos hasta que seamos adultos-dijo Blaine muy seriamente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Blainey-dije llorando y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también Kurtie-dijo Blaine llorando-por eso quiero que nos casemos ahora.

-De acuerdo-dije limpiando sus lágrimas de su bella cara.

-He visto esto en la tele antes, así que me iré directo a la parte de los votos, ¿quieres que yo comencé a o tú?

-Hazlo tú, por favor-dije aun triste.

-Está bien-Blaine tomo aire-Kurt desde el tiempo que nos hemos conocido siempre pensé que eras un ángel y hoy me doy cuenta de que es verdad, pues tu no solo llegaste a mi vida a salvarme de un problema con mi hermano, sino a salvarme de no ser yo mismo-dijo tomando mis manos.

-Blaine, cuando nos conocimos, pensé que eras el niño más guapo de todos, todavía lo creo, pero también creo que eres fuerte y muy valiente, solo tienes que exteriorizarlo más, tú fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer mejor amigo, mi primer beso, mi primer novio, y espero mi primer y único esposo en mi vida.

Cuando acabe, ambos estábamos llorando abrazados, después de unos minutos ambos nos tranquilizamos.

-Podemos besarnos, ahora-dijo Blaine, no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo, el beso fue el más necesitado y hermoso que haya tenido, hasta hicimos esa cosa de la lengua, fue raro pero hermoso.

* * *

-Una hora después-

* * *

-Kurt ya llegaron por mí-dijo Blainey señalando a su limosina.

-Te amo-fue todo lo que dije.

-Yo también, es por eso que te quiero dar esto-dijo mientras se quitaba el collar de "B", que le regalo su hermano.

-No puedo aceptarlo, tu hermano te lo regalo.

-Y ahora yo te lo regalo, así siempre estaremos juntos, además con esto te prometo que nos volveremos a ver algún día.

-Gracias-dije dándole otro beso en la boca, pero nota apasionado como cuando nos casamos.

-Supongo que este es el adiós-dijo Blaine triste.

-No-Blaine volteo a verme confundido-es tan sólo un hasta luego.

Y con eso nos volvimos a abrazar llorando, con la esperanza de volver a vernos en un futuro no tan lejano.

**|Promesa: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**[Collar de Promesa Conseguido]**

**[MEMORIA 100% SINCRONIZADA: SECUENCIA 1 COMPLETADA]**


	3. Presente (1)

Presente (1)

* * *

-¿Pero qué carajo?-fue lo primero que dije al regresar a lo que parecía mi realidad.

-¿Qué pasa Rors?, te oyes molesto-dijo mi tía Britt ayudándome a levantarme de ese aparato del infierno.

-Ah, no lo sé qué tal el hecho de que tuve la desgracia de ver esos romanticuchos hologramas tuyos de mi padre y del maricón besándose entre si-dije sarcástico-pero ya en serio tía Britt, ¿qué rayos te pasa?-dije enojado.

-Primero que nada, cálmate Rors-se acercó a mí-en segundo lugar no vuelvas a llamar a tu padre Kurt asi-dijo muy seriamente.

-¿Y por qué he de hacerlo?-dije desafiándola.

-Por qué sé que si no lo haces por mí, sé que lo harás por la tía Tana-dijo con tono amenazador.

Al escuchar esa amenaza sentí como me helaba la sangre, y no es para menos pues según las historias que he escuchado de mi padre y del maricón; mi tía Tana podía ser una perra con todo el mundo, pero cuando alguien se metía con alguien que le importa (mi tía Britt), ella era capaz de lograr que esa persona deseara no haberse metido con ella.

-Está bien-dije medio asustado.

-Ves, no fue tan difícil-dijo con su natural tono amable.

-Como sea-dije intentando olvidar que esto acababa de pasar-en fin tía Britt, ya hice lo que me pediste, pero eso solo me dejo aún más dudas, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

-Bueno, creo que para esto deberías sentarte-dijo sentándose en un sofá que misteriosamente se encontraba cerca de esa "maquina".

-Está bien, siempre y cuando el sofá no me haga ver locas alucinaciones, como lo hizo tu silla-dije sentándome, lo que dije lo dije en serio pero a mi tía Britt solo le causo gracia.

-Mira Rors vamos a comenzar por el principio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro-dije mirándola curiosamente-pero antes quiero saber dónde estaba.

-Estabas dentro del animus…

-¿Y eso que es?-pregunte expectante.

-Oh, el animus es un proyector que crea imágenes o videos de memorias genéticas en tres dimensiones.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Memorias genéticas?-pregunte confuso.

-Ah, por lo que veo, creo que vas a necesitar un tutorial, bien empecemos desde el principio…mmm…¿sabes que es un recuerdo Rors?

-Es la evocación de un suceso que ocurrió en el pasado-_en momentos como estos me alegro de no haberme dormido en mi clase de filosofía 2._-pensé orgullosamente.

-Especifica del individuo que recuerda el suceso.

-Sí, claro-dije sin saber a dónde diablos me llevaba esta conversación.

Entonces mi tía Britt sonrió muy alegremente.

-Y si te dijera que el cuerpo humano no solo alberga sus recuerdos individuales sino que también los de sus antepasados. Memoria genética, por llamarlo así.

-¿En serio?-pregunte desconfiado.

-Sí y podemos ver ejemplos no solo en los humanos, sino también en lo animales.

-¿En los animales?-pregunte aún más confundido.

-Si tal como lo oyes, como por ejemplo en la migración de las aves o en la hibernación de los osos, en fin.

-Pero yo creía que todo eso se debía al instinto animal.

-Es solo cuestión de semántica, Rors-dijo acariciando mi pelo-mira llámalo como quieras, pero el hecho es que esas criaturas poseen ciertos conocimientos sin ninguna experiencia previa; en realidad llevo 15 años intentando entender el porqué de ello.

-Wow-fue todo lo que dije

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que tras esos 15 años largos de investigación descubrí algo fascinante…

-¿Qué descubriste tía Britt?-pregunte ansioso.

-Espera Rors para allá voy, descubrí que nuestro ADN funciona como un archivo, los cuales contienen instrucciones genéticas que provienen de generaciones anteriores, además de recuerdos, recuerdos de nuestros ancestros, para ser específicos.

-Entonces, de lo que te logre entender, es que el animus permite decodificar y leer esos "archivos", ¿o me equivoco?

-No Rors, estas bien, eso es exactamente lo que hace el animus-dijo mi tía Britt dando aplausitos con sus manos.

-Entonces ahora que sé para qué sirve el animus, aún tengo una duda.

-¿Y cuál es esa Rors?

-¿Por qué rayos yo debo de ser tu conejillo de indias?-pregunte enojado.

-Cálmate Rors, te elegí porque tú tienes ciertos recuerdos que necesito tener.

-¿Y por qué elegiste al maric…que diga a papá Kurt para ser el sujeto que debo recordar?-dije con disgusto-Lo mejor sería que fueran los recuerdos de mi papá Blaine los que yo reviviera, después de todo él es el padre más interesante de todo el mundo-dije orgullosamente.

-Sí, pero tu papi Blaine no tiene el recuerdo que yo necesito, asi que perdona la expresión, pero ahora te amuelas.

-Está bien, ya que al parecer no tengo otra opción.

-No la tienes-dijo mientras jugaba con los bordes del sofá.

-Como sea, ¿entonces ahora qué?-pregunte incómodo.

-Bueno ya que acabas de terminas la primera secuencia de ADN, te sugiero que vayas a cenar y duermas bien.

-Está bien…espera, ¿acabas de decir cenar?-pregunte cautelosamente.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto mi tía confundida.

-Bueno, porque cuando empezamos era de mañana.-dije con tono de obviedad.

-Cierto, se me olvido decirte que cuando explores las memorias de tu papi Kurt, para ti podrán pasar alrededor de algunos minutos, pero para el mundo real pasarán muchas horas.

-Ok-dije sin saber cómo argumentar ante eso.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

* * *

Estoy muy cansado, y es que toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en esos recuerdos del maricón, y ellos solo reafirmaban que el nació para ser molestado, porque seamos sinceros, ¿Cuántos niños normales de 7 años se visten con ropa de moda?, todo me da asco.

Lo único extraño fue saber que el maricón tenía otra madre antes de la abuela Carol, lo cual me hace preguntarme, ¿qué otras cosas me ha ocultado durante todos estos años?

Sea cual sea la respuesta muy pronto lo sabré y ahora tendré las pruebas para mostrarle que él ha tenido una vida fácil y que él es el único culpable de su soledad por ser tan marica de mierda.

-¿Estás listo Rors?-pregunto mi tía Britt sentada en la computadora de al lado.

-Sip tía Britt, estoy listo_-para demostrar que mi padre Kurt es un maricón con una vida fácil-_pensé sonriendo.

Entonces me senté en el animus, puse mi mano en el tubo y espere sonriendo mientras todo a mí alrededor se volvía negro.

-_Allá vamos_-pensé.


	4. Secuencia 2

**SECUENCIA 2**

_**DE MAL EN PEOR**_

**(2001-2002)**

* * *

**Memoria 1: Extrañándote **

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Septiembre de 2001**_

* * *

Estoy muy triste, que digo triste, estoy súper-mega-ultra-archí-recontra triste y todo por la culpa de los padres de Blaine, no me malentiendan sé que los padres de Blaine deben amarlo (aunque no lo demuestren), pero aun asi su odio hacia mi hizo que se fueran lejos y con ellos se llevaron a mi querido esposito.

Desde horrible y hermoso día no lo he vuelto a ver, y hasta ahora solo ha pasado un mes y siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, se lo conté a mi mami, ella me ha apoyado mucho durante estos últimos días, lo cual agradezco mucho.

Todo lo sucedido hasta ahora se lo tuve que contar a mi papi (por orden de mi mami), su reacción fue aún más exagerada que mi mami, pero al final me dijo que si necesitaba algo podía contar con él, además de que no me olvidará de que además de ellos siempre iba a tener a alguien que me cuidara y me protegiera, su nombre es Dios.

Todavía no entiendo que quiso decir con eso, pero yo solo asentí agradecido de tener unos padres tan maravillosos como ellos, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí con lastima hacia mi querido esposito, lo amo tanto, tan sólo espero que al final sus padres vean lo mucho que nos amamos y nos dejen estar juntos.

Es más, por consejo de mi mami, escribí una carta para él, en ella he escrito como me siento, como desearía verlo en estos momentos, y como hubiera deseado que fueran las cosas, pero solo tengo 7 años y por desgracia eso es todo lo que puedo hacer y eso es lo que más me enoja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PARA: Mi querido esposito._

_DE: Tú amado Kurtie._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lunes 17 de Septiembre del 2001._

_¡Holis Blainey!_

_Sé que es muy tonto de mi parte, pero…¿cómo has estado?, yo he estado muy triste y es que te extraño como loco y cada vez que cierro mis ojitos lo único que veo es tu linda carita, con esos hermoso cachetitos tuyos, esos lindos ojitos color avellana y por supuesto tus hermosos rizos oscuros lo cuales solo con pensarlos hacen que mi corazón se acelere mucho._

_Perdona, debo de sonar como un tonto, pero es que te extraño mucho y lo que más extraño de ti, además de los besitos que nos dábamos (los cuales hasta ahora me siguen quitando el aliento) es tu compañía, quedarnos hablando durante horas sobre lo que sea y quedarnos dormidos abrazaditos después de ver alguna película de Disney._

_Espero que algún día puedas leer esta carta y juntos recordemos estos momentos mientras nos encargamos de nuestros hijitos. Te extraño mucho y te amo como no he amado a nadie en mis 7 años de vida._

_-Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero tengo que esperar, después de todo Blainey me lo prometió; y para prueba de ello me dio uno de sus objetos más preciados, el cual voy a cuidar mucho hasta el día en que volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

|**Extrañándote: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 2: No sólo las brujas asustan **

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Octubre de 2001**_

* * *

Estoy emocionado, por primera vez desde que Blainey estaba conmigo he podido volver a sonreír, y es que hoy conocí a un chico en silla de ruedas llamado Artie, el cual habla mucho sobre videojuegos y cómics, y es que además de Blainey nadie más sabe que soy un fanático de los cómics, en especial del cómic de los Avengers, mi personaje favorito es Thor, no lo sé quizá sea por su forma de hablar o esos músculos que tiene, no lo sé, sea lo que sea es mi personaje favorito.

Es por eso que hoy que es Halloween voy a disfrazarme de él, estoy tan emocionado, además de que mis papis van a llevarme a una fiesta que los invitaron, en la cual Artie va a ir, pero por desgracia también van a estar los tarados de Noah Puckerman (o Puck como le gusta que le digan) y de Finn Hudson.

Esos tarados me han estado molestando prácticamente desde maternal y por eso los odio mucho a ambos, pero en especial a "Puck", hasta pensar en su nombre hace que mi estomaguito se revuelva; en fin ya acabe mi disfraz y mi mami me está esperando en el auto.

* * *

-En la fiesta-

* * *

-Este lugar es enorme-dije admirando el tamaño de la casa.

-Lo se cariño-dijo mi mami acariciando mi peluca rubia-Mira Kurtie-yo le di una mirada-que diga Thor, ahí está tu amiguito-dijo señalando a Artie.

-Bueno, nos vemos mami-dije mientras corría hacia Artie, quien esta disfrazado del Profesor Xavier, de los x-man.

-Hola Artie, que diga Profesor Xavier.

-Hola Thor, por cierto ¿ya leíste le cómic que te preste?

-Sip, hoy en la mañana lo acabo de terminar de leer-dije orgulloso.

* * *

-Dos horas después-

* * *

-Entonces ¿quién crees que ganaría una batalla entre Thor y Hulk?-pregunte mientras tomaba del jugo de uva que nos regalaron.

-Es obvio que Hulk-dijo Artie.

-Bueno eso dices tú, pero según lo que yo sé de cómics, el que ganaría la batalla sería Thor.

-¿Por qué Thor?-pregunto Artie expectante.

-Pues porque Thor posee su martillo-dije con obviedad.

-¿Y…eso qué?-pregunto Artie.

-Pues es que resulta que su martillos es un arma hecha por los mismo dioses, ¿a poco crees que Hulk podría soportar un ataque con esa súper arma?-pregunte indignado.

-Pues en realidad…

-Miren quienes están aquí, los estupinerds de Hummel y Abrahms-dije una odiosa voz conocida.

-Cállate Puck-dije fastidiado, sin siquiera verlo.

-Dímelo a la cara Hummel-dijo Puck retadoramente.

-¡Dije que te callaras!-dije volteándolo a ver, pero en cuanto lo hice casi casi me desmaye de la risa, traía un ridículo disfraza de criminal-Lindo disfraz Puckerman, te queda como anillo al dedo-dije sonriente.

-Mejor cierra la boca o Finn y yo tendremos que cerrártela a golpes-dijo amenazadoramente con el puño, mientras tanto Finn me miraba incómodamente usando su disfraz de Hulk.

-Pues fíjate que no, ya estoy harto de sus maltratos, así que o mejor se largan o yo voy a largarlos-dije amenazándolos con mi martillo.

-¿Ha sí?-dijo Puckerman tocando mi pecho con sus desagradable dedo-¿Qué vas a hacer maricón?-dijo retadoramente.

-¡Eso es todo!-dije súper enojado.

-Escuchaste Finn, el maricón dijo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque lo golpe en la cara con mi martillo, y le hice sangrar su horrenda nariz de judío.

-¡MAMI!-grito mientras se alejaba corriendo huyendo de mí.

-¡¿Tú también quieres probarme Hudson?!-pregunte amenazadoramente, él no respondió solo negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo tan rápido que casi casi se caía en su torpe cara.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?-pregunto mi mami enojada.

-Nada mami-dije inocentemente.

-Kurt-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Está bien, tal vez quizás golpee a Puckerman en la cara con mi martillo, pero…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito mi mami enojada.

-Pero fue porque no paraba de molestarme, ¿verdad Artie?-dije desesperado, pues nunca había visto a mi mami así de enojada.

-Si señora, esos dos nos han estado molestando mucho últimamente-dijo Artie igual de asustado que yo.

-Mira Kurt toma tus cosas y ve con tu padre, te veo en el auto en unos minutos-dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

-¡No es justo!-grite enojado una vez que estaba seguro de que mi mami se había ido.

-Calma Kurt, de seguro va hablar con la madre de Puck, vas a ver como todo se va a resolver-dijo Artie intentando hacerme sentir mejor.

-Gracias Artie, bueno ahí está mi papá, nos vemos-dije despidiéndome de él.

-Nos vemos-fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

-En el auto-

* * *

-¿Pero qué paso Kurt?-pregunto mi papi alterado.

-Nada papi, solo que Puckerman me molesto como siempre pero ya no lo aguante, así que le pegue-dije cansado.

-Bueno Kurt, no se lo digas a tu madre, pero hiciste bien en golpearlo.

-¿En serio?-pregunte confundido.

-Bueno no tanto en golpearlo, si no en darte a respetar, recuerda nadie presiona a un Hummel-dijo abrazándome.

-Lo sé papi, lo sé-dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Pero la paz no duro mucho, pues en ese momento mi mami entro al auto y por su cara solo supe una cosa, estoy en problemas.

**|No sólo las brujas asustan: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 3: Un singular Día de Gracias **

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Noviembre de 2001**_

* * *

¡Al fin!, hoy se acaba mi castigo, estoy tan feliz y aún más porque nunca me habían castigado antes y tengo que decir que prefiero no volver a vivir esa experiencia nunca más en la vida, y es que durante todo ese tiempo me prohibieron leer mis preciados cómics, ¿puedan creerlo?, en fin lo único que pude hacer fue escribirle a mi Blainey, el cual espero que este feliz donde quiera que esté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PARA: El príncipe de mis sueños._

_DE: Tú amado Kurtie._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Miércoles 14 de Noviembre del 2001._

_¡Holis Blainey!_

_Espero que estés bien, y te la estés pasando súper donde quiera que te encuentres ahora mismo._

_En fin, la razón por la que te estoy escribiendo es porque mi mami me castigo durante 3 semanas ¿puedes creerlo?, pero no me mal entiendas no solo te escribo porque no me dejan leer cómics sino porque ¡tengo que contarte tantas cosas que han pasado desde la última vez que te escribí!_

_Por ejemplo, tengo un nuevo amigo llamado Artie, él es súper genial, además de que los dos compartimos el amor por los cómics, a los dos nos gusta disfrazarnos de súper héroes, pero no te pongas celosillo ;) eh, que tenga un nuevo amigo no significa que olvide quien es en realidad mi mejor amigo-noviecito-esposito._

_En fin, pronto va a ser Día de Gracias, y ¿adivina qué?, mis abuelos vienen de visita, lástima que mi tía Charlie y mi tía Mildred no podrán asistir, porque al parecer mi primo Chandler está sufriendo de náuseas y vómitos recurrentes, no sé qué quieren decir con eso, pero no van a poder venir ._

_¿Y sabes qué?, en estos momentos estoy admirando el collar que me regalaste, el cual no me lo he quitado desde que me lo diste, en serio no me lo he quitado para nada, ni siquiera para bañarme, y tú sabes cuánto me gusta estar limpio._

_Estoy contando los minutos para volvernos a ver, pero me he dado cuenta de algo, de que no sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, así que para aprovechar parte de mi "tiempo libre" he decidido hacerte una pequeña sorpresa para cuando nos volvamos a ver… espérame tantito estoy…oliendo…algo…_

_Lamento haberme ido tan así de repente, pero mi mami está haciendo sus mundialmente famosas galletas de chocolate con chispas de coco, y son súper mega sabrosas, cuando nos volvamos a ver voy a pedirle que nos cocine algunas._

_¿En qué me quede?, ah sí, te estaba diciendo que te tengo un sorpresa para cuando nos volvamos a rencontrar, espero que te guste, la verdad no sé si sea de tu agrado cuando nos veamos de nuevo, pero si no te gusta al menos dímelo a la cara, yo odio cuando la gente me miente :(_

_¡Ah que tonto soy!, casi acabo la carta y apenas me doy cuenta de que no te he contado la razón por la que estoy castigado, pues mira todo esto se debe al tarado inepto de Puckerman, quien me ha estado molestando, desde…mmm…vamos a ver…¡PRÁCTICAMENTE DESDE SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE!, en fin…durante la fiesta el tarado se pasó de la raya, me dijo maricón enfrente de Artie, y según mi mami esa es una mala palabra, por lo que no puede hacer que se saliera con la suya y lo golpee con mi martillo en su horrenda nariz; por cierto el martillo lo use para que mi traje de Thor estuviera completo._

_Debiste verme, estarías tan orgulloso de mí, mi papi lo estuvo hasta me dijo que "nadie presiona a los Hummel", durante el tiempo que he estado castigado mi mami me ha dado permiso de ir por lo menos una vez a la semana al parque y más específicamente a "nuestro árbol", tienes que verlo, gracias a que es otoño se le están cayendo las hojas, pero las que tiene aún son hermosas y de colores muy pintorescos._

_Espero que algún día lo podamos ver juntos, hasta entonces…por cierto Feliz Día de Gracias :)_

_-Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aun escribiéndole, me sentí muy solo, no sé qué más hacer, he querido dibujar mis diseños, pero mi mami se llevó mis colores y mis hojas blancas, por lo que solo me queda leer, pero de los libros que me dejaron para leer estaban Pedro y las ovejas de Chipre, y la Historia de Roma, por obviedad elegí el de Historia de Roma, porque me gusta la historia y por qué ya había leído Pedro y las Ovejas de Chipre como quinientas veces ya.

Hasta ahora he leído alrededor de la mitad del libro, pero aun así no puedo dejar de estar aburrido, además lo peor de todo es que no me permiten visitar a Artie por lo que mi soledad y aburrimiento aumentan.

Pero todo esto por fin se acabó, porque…¡HOY SE ACABO EL CASTIGO!, lo primero que hice fue ir directo a la tienda de cómics y compre los 3 números que me había perdido por mi castigo, y ahora mismo los estoy leyendo, pero entonces alguien abre la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Kurtie, puedes venir tantito-dijo mi mami casi susurrando.

-Si mami-dije levantándome de mi cama-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confundido, pues mi mami está haciendo una cara que nunca había visto en ella antes.

-Ven conmigo a la sala, hay algo que les tengo que decir.

-¿Qué es mami?-pregunte una vez sentado en el sofá junto a mi papi, que lucía igual de preocupado que yo.

-Bueno últimamente me he sentido algo mal y…

-¡Llegamos!-dijeron mis abuelos entrando por la puerta.

-¡Abuelitos!-dije corriendo alegremente para abrazarlos.

-¿Cómo están?-dijo mi mami con su típico tono amable.

-Bien y tú, fíjate que ayer me entere que el novio de la hija de la vecina…

-¿Darren Criss?

-Así se llama, ¿cómo lo conoces?-pregunto la abuela curiosa.

-Pues porque él es maestro de primaria donde va Kurt- mi mami.

-Ah bueno, pues ese mismo, no me vas a creer de lo que me entere.

-¿Pues de que te enteraste?-pregunto aún más interesada.

-De que dejo a Mía-dijo mi abuela Maggie.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto mi mami aún más interesada que antes.

-Pues porque Mía quería hacerle un detalle por su cumpleaños, por lo que fue a su departamento…

-¿Y….?-pregunto mi mami expectante.

-Bueno pues resulta que uso su llave que Darren le dio y cuando ella se dirigió a la habitación escucho…gemidos-dijo mi abuela susurrando lo último.

-¡No me digas que él la engaño con otra mujer!

-Pues fíjate que no…

-Entonces…¿por qué rompieron?-pregunto confusa mi mami.

-Pues porque lo encontró en la cama con otro hombre, pero eso no es lo peor.

-¿No?-pregunto mi mami con un tono desconocido.

-No, lo peor es que la va a dejar para empezar una relación con su amante, ¿acaso puedes creerlo?-dijo la abuela con tono indignado

-Pues fíjate que no…¿por cierto como se llama el nombre del amante?-pregunto mi mami.

-Pues un tal Chris Colfer-dijo mi abuela restándole importancia.

-Pues que se le va hacer…en fin ¿quién quiere café?-dijo mi mami tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Pues por supuesto yo querida, asi te sigo contando los detalles.

-¿Como que detalles?-pregunto mi mami nerviosa

-Pues como que cuando los encontró él estaba vestido como…

* * *

-Esa noche-

* * *

-Bien, espero que les guste el pavo-dijo mi mami poniendo la gran ave muerta encima de la mesa.

-Por supuesto cariño, después de todo tu lo hiciste-dijo mi abuelo preparándose para comer.

Lo raro fue que durante la cena tanto mi papi como mi mami lucían muy distantes como si estuvieran en otro lado, ojala ambos estén bien y no les pase nada malo, pues va asonar egoísta pero después de la partida de mi querido Blainey no creo poder soportar más malas noticias.

-Oye Kurtie-dijo mi abuela llamando mi atención.

-¿Si abuela Maggie?-pregunte sonriente.

-¿Ya tienes una noviecita por ahí?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Bueno…no exactamente…una novia-dije sonrojado.

-¿Qué quieres decir cariño?-pregunto la abuela confundida.

-Es que yo…

-¿Quién quiere más pay de calabaza?-dijo mi mami interrumpiéndome.

-Ahora no cariño, ¿qué decías Kurtie?

-Dije que yo no tengo novia, sino un…

-¿Alguien quiere otro pedazo del pavo?, esta delicioso-mi mami lucia muy desesperada, me pregunto por qué.

-Dije que ahora no cariño-dijo mi abuelo muy tensamente-entonces Kurt si no tienes una noviecita, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

-Un esposito-dije sonriendo aún más.

Después de que hable todo se quedó muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso, voltee a ver a mis papis y ellos lucían muy tenso, luego voltee a ver a mis abuelitos y ambos parecían como si hubieran visto un fantasma, tal vez cometí un error al decir la verdad…o ¿no lo cometí?

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-dijo la abuela tomándome de mi bracito muy fuertemente.

-¡Me lastimas abuela Maggie!-dije mientras daba un grito de dolor.

-Madre, suéltalo-grito mi mami muy duramente.

-Lo mejor será que hablemos de esto en la cocina-dijo mi abuelita tomando su bolso de Prada.

-Es buena idea-luego mi mami volteó a verme-Kurtie espera aquí hasta que regresemos.

-Está bien mami-dije confundido.

Entonces todos los adultos de la mesa se retiraron de la mesa dejándome solo, sé que es de mala educación espiar, pero necesito respuestas, y las necesito ahora. Así que discretamente me levante de la mesa, y muy silenciosamente me acerque hacia la puerta de la cocina, y ahí los escuche hablar.

* * *

_-Pero que rayos te pasa madre, ¿porque lo agarraste de esa manera?-_dijo mi mami enojada.

-¿_**Eres ciega o qué?, ¡¿acaso no ves que nuestro nieto es un maricón de mierda?!-**_dijo la abuela igual de enojada.

_-¡Cállate! y no se te ocurra decir esa estupidez nunca más, ¿me oíste?-_dijo mi papi con un tono que nunca había escuchado de él.

_**-No le hables asi a mi esposa, mecánicucho de segunda-**_dijo mi abuelo con tono de asco.

_-¡Cállense todos!, miren hay que calmarnos-_dijo mi mami tomando aire_-ahora escúchenme bien los dos, tanto Burt como yo hemos sabido que Kurt es gay desde que tenía 3 años…_

_**-¡¿Y por qué diablos no dijiste nada?!-**_grito la abuela.

_-Por qué madre a diferencia de ustedes, a Burt y a mí no nos importa la sexualidad de nuestro hijo, solo nos importa su felicidad-_dijo mi mami replicando.

_**-¿Y crees que a nosotros no nos importa su felicidad?-**_pregunto la abuela ofendida.

_-Pues al parecer no-_dijo mi mami…¿gruñendo?

_**-Mira hija, tal vez con el tiempo podríamos acostumbrarnos a que Kurt es anormal, ¿pero qué rayos quiso decir con que ya está casado?-**_pregunto la abuela furiosa.

_-En primera Kurt no es anormal, en segunda-_mami suspira_-todo eso comenzó hace algunos meses, Kurt me contó que el día de la fiesta de su cumpleaños conoció al niño más bello del mundo-_yo me sonroje al escuchar eso.

_**-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ese niño corrompió a Kurt?-**_pregunto el abuelo confundido.

_-No, nadie corrompió a Kurt, ¡déjenme terminar de hablar!-_grito mi mami_-Como iba diciendo entonces pasaron los meses y ellos se volvieron inseparables y después de un viaje en el que nos acompañó a la casa en el lago bueno…ellos…_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿ellos que?-**_grito la abuela.

_-¡SE BESARON!-_grito mi mami.

_**-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!-**_grito la abuela en shock.

_¡TAL Y COMO OYES MADRE ELLOS DOS…! –_mi mami tomo aire_-se besaron-_dijo más calmada.

Después de esos gritos no se escuchó nada como por cinco minutos hasta que la abuela hablo.

_**-Elizabeth, Burt…a raíz de esto no que meda más opción que llevarme a mi nieto-**_dijo la abuela muy decidida.

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_grito mi papi.

-¡Pero que rayos les pasa! que mi hijo es gay no significa que sea el fin del mundo-dijo mi mami muy alterada.

-_**Mira hija, sé que has tomado pésimas decisiones en tu vida, pero ahora escucha a tu madre-**_dijo el abuelo con tono de súplica.

_-¿Pero de que rayos hablas padre?-_pregunto mi mami confundida.

_**-No te quieras hacer la inocente que no te queda, ¡pudiste ser una gran abogada!-**_grito la abuela.

_-¡Ya te dije que yo nunca quise ser abogada!-_replico mi mami.

_**-¡Pero como iba a ser!, la señora prefirió malgastar su tiempo estudiando pintura y casándose con el primer imbécil que la embarazo-**_dijo la abuela ignorando el comentario de mi mami.

_**-¡Cállense ya las dos!-**_dijo el abuelo, al parecer funciono por que no se oyó ningún ruido más_**-Miren esa no es la cuestión por la que estamos peleando sino por la educación de Kurt la cual deja a ver que es muy deficiente.**_

_-¿De qué hablas?, la educación de Kurt no es deficiente, es más para que se lo sepan Kurt es el primero de su clase-_dijo mi papi defendiéndome.

_**-Sí, el primero en su clase en ser marica-**_dijo la abuela con asco.

_-¡Ya basta con todo esto!, miren como yo lo veo solo hay dos opciones, o aceptan a Kurt tal y como es o ser largan y no vuelven jamás, ustedes deciden-_dijo mi mami cansada.

_**-¡No nos puedes exigir tal cosa!-**_dijo la abuela indignada.

_-Pues lo acabo de hacer, así que decídanse ya-_dijo mami muy decidida.

No se escuchó nada después de eso, hasta después de varios minutos cuando la abuela dijo

_**-Bueno si así van hacer las cosas, dile a Kurt que lo extrañaremos-**_dijo la abuela secamente.

_-¡No lo puedo creer madre!, simplemente no lo puedo creer, ¡prefieres olvidarte de tu nieto que aceptarlo!-_dijo mi mami indignada.

_**-Pues así son las cosas, prefiero no ter nieto a tener uno marica, lástima que es otro que se echó a perder-**_dijo la abuela triste.

* * *

-Mira madre solo toma tus cosas y lárgate-dijo mi mami muy cansada.

De repente se escucharon pasos y limpiándome las lágrimas que me salieron durante mi espionaje volví a mi asiento y fingí que estaba jugando con la sobras.

-Kurtie los abuelos ya se van-dijo mi mami intentando sonreír.

-Está bien-fui hacia los abuelos-adiós-y diciendo esto me fui hacia mi papi.

-Kurt ve a tu habitación en unos minutos sube tu mami-yo solo asentí y me fui a mi cuarto, ignorando las miradas de los "abuelos".

* * *

-Cinco minutos más tarde-

* * *

Durante el tiempo que estuve en mi cuarte solo me acosté en la cama y evite llorar…mucho, es que no lo puedo creer yo siempre pensé que cuando "saliera del closet" (lo cual todavía no entiendo pero mi mami me dijo que me apoyaría en ese momento), mi familia me apoyaría, pero al parecer no…mmm…me pregunto si es así como Blainey se ha sentido con sus padres.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo mi mami.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-pregunte intentando en dejar en lo que oí.

-Kurt dime…de casualidad…eh…¿escuchaste lo que dijimos en la cocina?-pregunto preocupada.

-No-dije intentando sonreír pero no pude hacerlo.

-Kurt siempre has sido un mal mentiroso-entonces me abrazo y yo comencé a llorar en su hombro.

-Lo siento-dije llorando más fuerte.

-No es tu culpa Kurtie, nunca será tu culpa-dijo decididamente, yo solo asentí.

|**Un singular Día de Gracias: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 4: Una terrible navidad **

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Diciembre de 2001**_

* * *

Estoy muy feliz hoy es Noche Buena, lo que significa que mañana es Navidad, y por lo tanto solo faltan horas para que venga Santa y me traiga mis regalos, pero aunque esta época es de perdonar yo no puedo perdonar a mis abuelos, pues desde esa horrenda visita hace casi un mes atrás mi mami la he escuchado varias veces llorar en el baño.

Y yo sé que todo es por su culpa, pero también en parte es mía, sino fueran tan afeminado quizá los abuelos me habrían aceptado, igual en estos tiempos necesito hablar con alguien y solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo, Blainey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PARA: Blainey el Magnífico._

_De: Tú Kurtie._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lunes 24 de Diciembre del 2001._

_¡Holis Blainey!_

_Espero que te la estés pasando súper con tu familia, también espero que tu hermano Coop este contigo, digo no me quiero meter ni nada, pero hasta en los internados les dejan vacaciones, si ese no es el caso, por favor perdóname, pero recuerda que nunca vas a estar solo en cuerpo presente o en espíritu siempre vamos a estar juntos._

_Bueno, además de felicitarte quisiera contarte lo que ha pasado desde Día de Gracias-suspiro-Blainey fue horrible…ese día la abuela me pregunto que si ya tenía novia mi respuesta (obvia por cierto) fue que no que tenía (y espero seguir teniendo) un lindo esposito._

_Blainey se desato la Tercera Guerra Mundial, en serio todos comenzaron a decirse de cosas, mis papis me defendieron pero aun así me sentí triste, pues mis abuelos quienes se suponen deben amarme (aunque sea por ser familia) me odian y no le dan vergüenza decirlo, es en momentos como estos en los que me pregunto si así te sentirás con tus padres, espero que la respuesta sea no, pero creo que ambos sabemos la verdad._

_En fin, lo mejor sería si cambiamos de tema, sabes ayer vi a Artie junto a una niña asiática que tartamudeaba mucho…creo que se llama Tina, en la fuente de sodas del Centro Comercial muy juntitos, quien sabe lo que pase entre esos dos ;)_

_Como sea, solo hay algo que me sigue preocupando, es que resulta que el día que paso todo eso mi mami nos citó a mí y a mi papi en la sal porque nos tenía algo que decir, que al parecer era muy importante, pero entonces llegaron los abuelos y la interrumpieron y por la culpa de esa riña ya no nos ha vuelto a decir de que era y eso es lo que más me preocupa, ojala no sea nada malo._

_Bueno me despido…espera, casi lo olvido, es que resulta que mis tíos vienen de visita y ahora si van a traer al primo Chandler, lo cual me alegra mucho, pues además de mi mami y de ti por supuesto, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de ropa o de niños bonitos (claro que yo solo hablo de ti, asi que no te pongas celoso)._

_Él es muy divertido a su modo, lo único que no me gusta es que ha estado muy deprimido últimamente, al principio pensé que era por su problema estomacal pero luego me entere de que la razón de que estuviera enfermo es que comió un yogurt con cinco días de caducidad, así que eso no puede ser, en fin cuando vengan hoy a la cena de Navidad alrededor de…mmm…dos horas más le preguntare._

_Bueno Blainey mi mami me está hablando para alistarme asi que nos vemos, no sin antes desearte una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2002, y recuerda: Te Amo de aquí hasta Plutón y más allá, además cuando nos volvamos a ver lo primero que haré es darte un besito como el que nos dimos cuando nos casamos ;)_

_-Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno eso fue relajante, hasta estoy feliz de nuevo, buen creo que ya es ahora de alistarme para la gran noche, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo malo va a pasar hoy, de seguro solo son los nervios de escribirle a mi Blainey.

* * *

-Dos horas después-

* * *

-¡Holis!-dijo un sonriente Chandler entrando en mi cuarto.

-Primo Chand, ¿Cómo estás?-dije dándole un abrazo.

-Maso menos-su cara cambio.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupado.

-La verdad no, no lo estoy-dijo mi dramáticamente se tiraba en mi cama.

-¿Qué pasa Chand?-pregunte.

-Bueno te lo voy a decir, pero no te vayas a burlar.

-Te lo prometo-dije curioso.

-Recuerdas que la última vez que vine, fuimos al centro comercial y ahí estaban dos niños más grandes que nosotros lo cuales nos tiraron a la fuente.

-Si-dije suspirando-esos eran los idiotas de Puckerman y Hudson-pero en cuanto dije Hudson note como la cara de Chandler se iluminaba al igual que yo lo hago cada vez que me mencionan a Blainey-Chand…

-¿Si…?-pregunto sonrojado.

-¿Acaso te gusta Finn Hudson?-pregunte cautelosamente.

-Algo así-dijo sonrojándose más.

-Hay Chand, ¿qué voy hacer contigo?-dije suspirando.

-¿Amarme?-dijo con tono tierno.

-Ah tú, tu sabes que yo te amo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé-dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-Bueno, es por eso no quiero que te juntes con Hudson, créeme él es un completo imbécil al igual que Puckerman.

-Está bien-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Vamos Chand no seas así, solo estoy pensando en lo mejor para ti-dije acariciando su espalda.

-Pero es que yo lo amo…

-Mira yo sé lo que es amar a alguien con todo tu corazón, pero no crees que si él se entera ¿podría intentar aprovecharse de esa situación?

-¿Pero cómo?, él es el más tierno que haya conocido-dijo suspirando.

-Bueno no lo sé, quizás… te quiera hacer una broma para humillarte enfrente de todos-dije intentando decirlo de la forma más suave posible.

-Tal vez tienes razón, lo mejor será olvidarme de él para siempre-dijo triste.

-Ni modo primo así es la vida.

-¡Kurt, Chandler bajen ya está la cena lista!-grito mi mami desde la planta baja.

-¡Vamos!-dijimos los dos mientras salíamos de mi cuarto.

* * *

-En el comedor-

* * *

-¿Entonces cómo has estado Kurt?-pregunto mi tía Charlie mientras cortaba su pedazo del jamón ahumado que preparo mi mami.

-Bueno maso menos-dije nervioso viendo a mi mami.

-En realidad…-mi mami suspiro-todo ha estado muy tenso desde que mi madre y padre decidieron no aceptar a Kurt tal y como es.

-¿A ustedes también?-pregunto la tía Mildred.

-¿De qué hablas Mildred?-pregunto mi papi.

-Bueno es que antes de navidad ellos vinieron a visitarnos para ver el estado de Chand, pero de alguna manera salió el tema de que si Chand tenía novia y bueno…ustedes ya saben el resto-dijo la tía Mildred muy incómoda.

-Wow, eso es wow…simplemente no puedo creerlo-dijo mi papi.

-Si pero ni modo, lo único que podemos hacer es amarlos a pesar de su condición-dijo mi tía Charlie mientras nos volteaba a ver a mí y a Chand.

-Bueno dejemos esos temas tristes de lado y concentrémonos en la cena-dijo mi mami, todos asentimos agradecidos.

* * *

-Dos horas después-

* * *

-Bien Kurtie así es como funciona esto, cuando sean las 12 en punto vamos a brindar con sidra de manzana, pero recuerda que contiene un poquitín de alcohol por lo que bébelo despacio y con cuidado para no marearte.

-Está bien mami-mi mami se iba a ir, pero entonces no pude evitar decir-mami…

-Si cariño, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto cariñosamente.

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero siento que hoy va a…

-¿Si?-pregunto curiosa

-Pasar algo muy malo.

-Kurtie-dijo mientras me abrazaba-estando yo aquí contigo nunca te va a pasar nada malo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunte esperanzado

-Si-dijo mi mami muy decididamente.

Pero después de ese breve juramento con mi mami, empezaron a sonar las campanadas del viejo reloj de la sala, entonces le hice como me dijo mi mami que lo hiciera, la verdad eso sabe horrible, pero ni modo, seguí bebiendo, pero de pronto mi a mi mami tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien mami?-pregunte preocupado.

-Si cariño solo me tome la sidra rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura Lizzie?-pregunto mi papi igual de preocupado que yo.

-Sí, solo yo…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente se desmayó cayendo en la mesa donde se encontraban las botanas.

-Mami…

**|Una horrible navidad: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 5: Y un horrendo año nuevo**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Enero de 2002**_

* * *

Estoy tan asustado desde que ayer e desmayo mi mami todavía no ha despertado, la llevamos al hospital más cercano pero aun así nada, nada de nada, y la verdad tengo miedo de que le pase algo, pero por consejo de mi papi me dijo que le escribiera una carta a Blaine a ver si así me lograba calmar aunque fuera un poquito, así que lo hice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PARA: Mi razón para seguir viviendo._

_De: Tú Kurtie._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Martes 01 de Enero del 2002._

_Hola Blainey._

_Seque te debería preguntar cómo estás pero no tengo tiempo para eso, es que resulta que después de una semana del día que te escribí algo horrendo, horroroso y horrible paso en mi casa._

_Mi mami se desmayó. Si tal como lees, todavía los doctores no nos dicen el porqué de su desmayo, pero tampoco nos han asegurado si va a recuperarse o si va…a vivir._

_Tengo mucho Blainey, primero te perdía a ti, y la verdad ya no quiero perder nada más, lamento las lágrimas en la carta, pero es obvio que no puedo evitar llorar. Mi papi dice que debo ser fuerte y realmente lo intento pero es muy difícil hacerlo, después de todo mi mami ha sido mi mejor amiga (aparte de ti), le podía contar de todo, no es que mi papi no lo haga pero mi relación con él es muy incómoda y no sé por qué._

_Lo único que sé es que si mi mami no se recupera no existe ese dichoso Dios._

_Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que el doctor acaba de llegar y le pidió a mi papi si podía hablar con él, ahora estoy más ansioso que antes, solo quiero que mi mami este bien._

_Bueno voy a cambiar de tema, porque la verdad hasta escribir de esto me duele mucho asi que voy hablarte sobre…mmm…¡ya sé!, te voy a platicar sobre el enamoramiento que tiene mi primo Chandler, ¿te acuerdas de Chandler?, escribí de él hace poco. En fin resulta que él se enamoró de la peor persona que unió se puede enamorar, es nada más y nada menos que…_

_Finn Hudson._

_Lo sé qué asco, no me mal entiendas sé que él es algo guapo, lindo, y hasta podría decirse que es tierno (pero nada en comparación contigo), en fin el me lo dijo el día que…eso paso._

_Como sea, él me dijo que lo ama, pero la verdad yo lo convencí de que no le dijera nada, porque después de lo que me han hecho (lo cual de lo que te escrito de ellos no es nada) no quiero que usen su enamoramiento para hacerle una especie de broma, porque el significa mucho para mí (al igual que tú pero de diferente forma)._

_Y Kurt Elizabeth Hummel es capaz de sufrir lo que sea para que sus seres amados estén a salvo (tú estás incluido por supuesto) de cualquier mal._

_Bueno creo que este es el adiós…al menos por ahora, luego te escribiré para contarte como sigue la situación con mi mami, la verdad es espero que para entonces todo este bien, y sé que es mucho pedir pero también quisiera que para entonces nos volviéramos a ver._

_-Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien eso fue…interesante, pero también fue muy relajante, papi tenía razón, hablando de él, todavía no ha regresado de ver al doctor y la verdad me estoy empezando a preocupar mucho.

-¿Estás bien Kurtie?-pregunto Chandler abrazándome.

-No sé-dije llorando.

-Está bien llorar Kurtie-dijo abrazándome ahora mi tía Mildred.

-¿Dónde está el tío Charlie?-pregunte al no verlo por aquí.

-está acompañando a tu papi a hablar con el doctor.

-¿Mi mami se va a morir?-pregunte asustado.

-No claro que no-dijo mi tía intentando convencerme más a mí que a ella misma.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando mi papi vino por mí y me llevo a la habitación de mi mami, en cuanto entre corrí hacia donde estaba ella, que está en su cama y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mami!-dije llorando.

-Kurtie-dijo muy débilmente.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupado.

Pero en vez de responderme solo volteo a ver a mi papi que lucia demasiado cansado y muy triste, él le asintió.

-Kurtie, ¿recuerdas que…en Navidad…y Año Nuevo les…trate de decir algo a ti… y para tu papi?-pregunto esforzándose por hablar.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes cuando estés bien no lo podrás contar-dije confuso.

-No será así Kurtie-dijo triste.

-¿De qué hablas mami?-pregunte temeroso.

-La razón por la que me desmaye es porque tengo un tumor cerebral.

-¿Y…eso es grave?-pregunte temido la respuesta.

-Si-dijo volteando a ver a mi papi.

-¿Te…vas…a…morir?-pregunte llorando.

-Me temo que sí.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras sentí como todo mi mundo se desaparecía, primero pierdo a Blaine, luego a mi mami, no quiero vivir en un mundo así.

-No quiero mami…

-Kurtie…

-¡No quiero que mueras!-grite llorando.

Mi mami solo me abrazo hasta que me calme, una vez así me dijo.

-Son cosas que pasan y uno no puede controlar, pero quiero que me prometas algo-dijo tomando mi mamita con la suya.

-Lo quieras mami, solo pídelo y yo lo haré-dije decididamente.

-Por favor cuida mucho de tu padre-dijo susurrándome al oído.

-Te lo prometo-dije dándole un besito en su mejilla.

-Burt ven aquí, danos un abrazo familiar-dijo triste pero alegre.

Mi papi solo asintió y se nos unió en el abrazo, pero durante este mi mami le susurro algo a mi papi, creo que sobre mi porque cuando se lo dijo voltio a verme, yo solo disfrute del abrazo con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Dios no existe, si existiera mi mami no estaría por morirse._

Pero a pesar de que dios no existe disfrutare el tiempo con ella, cueste lo que me cueste.

**|Y un horrendo año nuevo: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 6: El Funeral**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Julio de 2002**_

* * *

El día está muy nublado, me pregunto si será porque va a llover solo porque mi mami murió. Esto es tan difícil, ¿cómo voy a seguir mi vida sin ella?, claro todavía tengo la promesa que le hice a mi mami de cuidar a mi papi (y hasta ahora lo he cumplido, lo miro feo cada vez que quiere comer comiendo chatarra en vez de sana) la esperanza de encontrarme de nuevo con Blaine, el cual por cierto antes venir al funeral le hice una carta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PARA: La única esperanza de vivir que me queda._

_DE: Tú Kurtie._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Viernes 26 de Julio del 2002._

_Hola Blainey._

_Creo que antes de decirte el motivo de que te escribiera, debo decirte que le paso a mi mami desde la última vez que te escribí. Bueno los doctores le diagnosticaron algo llamado "Tumor Cerebral", ellos me intentaron explicar que era, pero yo solo sé que mi mami se murió y no había nada que pudieran hacer para salvarla._

_Lo único que me consuela en estos momentos, es que por lo menos pude estar con ella en sus últimos momentos antes de que…tú ya sabes qué._

_En fin, no sé qué me deparara el futuro, solo sé que sin mi mami no será el mismo, pero tal vez no todo este perdido, siempre mantendré la esperanza de volver a verte algún día, solo espero que cuando ese día llegue no seamos demasiado viejos para amarnos._

_Tengo que decirte que hablar o bueno…escribirte es realmente relajante, me ayuda a sentir que no estoy completamente solo, bueno es casi la hora del funeral, mi papi me ha dicho que él va a decir algunas palabras y que si yo quiero también puedo decir algo._

_Yo quiero hacerlo, pero la verdad no sé qué decir, o sea ¿qué rayos se supone que debo decir en el funeral de mi madre?, ¿que Dios no existe?, ¿que todo eso de la iglesia es pura basura comercial? o ¡ya sé! ¿qué todo esto es culpa de Dios?, ¿que esto estaba destinado a pasar?, ¿que yo debí perder a las dos personas más cercanas a mi corazón?, ¿para qué?, ¿para madurar?, pues adivina que "Dios", nada de eso va a pasar ¿y sabes por qué Diosito?, porque no existes y ojala nunca hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer tu nombre._

_Perdón por lo de antes es solo que…toda mi vida me han dicho que alabes a Dios y qué Dios me hizo perfecto, pero si me hizo perfecto ¿porque a las personas que le gustan de su mismo sexo las castiga enviándolas al infierno? ¿y además las llama con esos horribles nombres? eh, tal vez nunca sabré las respuestas pero al menos sé que puedo contar contigo para desahogarme cuando lo necesite, como ahora._

_Por cierto ayer estuve ayudando a guardar las cosas de mi mami en unas cajas para dejarlas en el sótano y bueno…me encontré las otras cartas que te he escrito y con ello me he dado cuenta de que yo te necesito probablemente más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí._

_Por lo que he decidido que por algún tiempo dejare de escribir y en cambio aprenderé a ser autosuficiente y ha no ocupar tu ayuda cada vez que sale algo mal, por lo que si no te escribo es por esa razón y no porque ya no te amé._

_Por qué te amo y mucho, ojala nunca lo olvides._

_-Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hermanos estamos aquí para darle el último adiós a esta honorable persona. Elizabeth Hummel era una hija admirable, una esposa devota y sobre todo una amorosa y comprensiva madre…

En lo que el Padre siguió dando su discurso pregrabado yo solo admiraba el ataúd que se encontraba en medio del templo, lo único que hacía era pensar_-"¿Por qué ella?, mi mami era muy buena, comprensiva y supo cómo hacerme volver a sonreír después de la partida de mi querido Blainey, ella no se merecía nada de eso. La vida es tan injusta"_

Pero el horrible sonido del micrófono me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola…como muchos me conocen yo soy el esposo de Elizabeth, y padre de nuestro hijo Kurt; saben Lizzie siempre fue una persona muy soñadora siempre veía las cosas de maneras muy diferentes y más simples de ver las cosas y estoy muy agradecido que muchas de sus cualidades sigan vivas en nuestro hijo, solo decir que aunque Lizzie se haya ido por ahora, nuestro hijo siempre será un recuerdo de lo mucho que nos amábamos…-dijo mi papi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Alguien más quiere hablar-dijo el Padre, yo levante la mano muy decididamente.

-Bueno mi nombre es Kurt…-dije mientras me ponía enfrente de todos-la verdad es que durante todo el camino para acá estuve pensando y me he dado cuenta de que lo mejor que puedo decir es la verdad. Si, como escuchan la verdad, no importa lo cruda que suene.

Bien, durante estos meses estuve pensando si Dios existe o no y me di cuenta de que no-se escuchó una gran exclamación por parte de los invitados-Si como oyen ¡Dios no existe!, y ¿saben por qué?, porque si existiera él no hubiera matado a mi mami, la habría salvado, pues durante meses rece para que se recuperara, ¿pero adivine qué?, ¡nada paso!

Pero eso no significa que no crea en nada, porque si creo-vi al Padre que se detuvo de dejarme hablar-creo en ella, creo en mi padre, creo en mis familiares, y puede tal vez me equivoque y Dios tal vez exista, pero…no importa si ese es el caso yo no creer en el jamás por que se llevó a la persona que era las más importante en mi vida y por ello, ¡jamás se lo perdonare al maldito desgraciado!-termine gritando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno hijo, eso fue…interesante, ¿ahora quien pasar?-pregunto el Padre tratando de callarme.

-Todavía no termino…

-Pues no voy a dejar que sigas mancillando el nombre de Dios más-dijo el Padre agarrándome del brazo.

-¡Cállese!-dije dándole una patada en la entrepierna, el Padre cayó al piso de dolor-como iba diciendo antes de qué me interrumpieran…-dije mirando a l Padre-fue que a pesar todo este descubrimiento yo sé que mi madre sigue viva aunque sea en mis memorias, así que mami me vas hacer mucha falta, pero sé que con los consejos que me has dado estaré bien y en cuanto a la promesa que te hice, la cumpliré aunque deba morir para ello.

Y si ese llega a ser el caso, al menos podre estar contigo de nuevo; Descansa en Paz mi hermosa madre-y diciendo esto le di un beso en su frente ahora fría.

Y sin decir nada más salí caminado del templo una vez fuera deje de hacerme el fuerte y comencé a llorar a cantaros, me tire al suelo en bolita y saque todo lo que tenía dentro, hasta que mi papi me recogió, me llevo al entierro y durante este apretó muy fuerte mi mano.

Cuando se acabó el entierro me llevo al auto todo el tiempo tomado de la mano, una vez que estuvimos en el camino de regreso a casa le dije.

-¿Estás molesto por lo que dije en el templo?

-No-fue todo lo que dijo-Sólo quiero si todo lo que dijiste ahí lo dijiste en serio.

-Claro que lo dije en serio-dije decididamente.

-Está bien-y diciendo esto ya no dijo nada más.

Una vez que llegamos él me abrió la puerta del auto y una vez ello esto me dijo un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí a instante.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti-dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-¿En serio?-pregunte confundido y esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que sí y nunca se te ocurra dudarlo alguna vez-dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente, yo solo asentí.

-Te amo papi.

-Yo también te amo Kurt.

No sé lo que nos deparara el futuro pero sea lo que pase sé que los Hummel podrán resistirlo ahora más que nunca.

|**El Funeral: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**[MEMORIA 100% SINCRONIZADA: SECUENCIA 2 COMPLETADA]**


	5. Secuencia 3

**N/A: ¡Hola!, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero surgieron varios inconvenientes y por eso no he podido actualizar, eso sumado al hecho de que digamos... mejore las secuencias, por lo que seria bueno para que le entendieran a ésta, que volviesen a leer las secuencias anteriores a ésta (más la 2), como sea que disfruten mucho de la historia, y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**SECUENCIA 3**

_**QUÉ DURO ES CRECER**_

**(2003-2009)**

* * *

**Memoria 1: Saber es poder**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Marzo de 2003**_

* * *

Bien, hoy definitivamente es un día muy extraño para mí, en primer lugar me desperté algo tarde para la escuela y cuando llegue al salón, el Señor Criss me dejo pasar sin decirme nada, luego resulto que hoy era día de examen sorpresa, pero lo bueno fue que se trató de un examen de lectura, y como soy muy bueno para la materia lo hice muy rápidamente.

También Artie lo acabo rápidamente, por lo que él y yo nos la pasamos hablando el resto de la hora sobre el último número de Thor, el cual por cierto es mejor que el número #234 (no importa lo que Artie diga, ese fue el mejor de todos).

Lo único malo fue que los mensos de Puckerman y Hudson salieron (suspendieron) del examen y ellos nos comenzaron a molestar, buen…en realidad solo Puckerman lo hizo, Finn por otro lado solo lucia incomodo... mmm... tal vez en el fondo no es tan malo.

Tal vez Puck lo obliga a hacer todas esas cosas malas que me han hecho, luego veré eso, mientras tanto por desgracia también note que Rachel Berry (la niña más mimada, egocéntrica y celosa del mundo) miraba a Finn con una mirada que yo llamaría "locura", o sea yo entiendo lo que es amar a alguien pero ella se pasa, como siempre; es más, estoy casi seguro de que lo que está escribiendo ahora mismo en su libreta, es una historia "romántica" sobre ellos y como al final ellos se juntan y por alguna razón todos y cada uno de los personajes la alaban durante toda la trama.

En fin, dejare de hablar de asquerosidades y me concentrare en que todavía tengo una charla algo pendiente con el Señor Criss.

* * *

-Hora del recreo-

* * *

-Señor Criss, disculpe la interrupción pero ¿puedo pasar?-dije tocando la puerta del salón.

-Claro Kurt, pasa-dijo el Señor Criss guardando los exámenes pendientes de calificar-entonces… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno le puedo preguntar algo… personal-dije lo último susurrando.

-Depende-dijo mirándome a los ojos, no lo sé, pero siento que si Blaine tuviera su edad se verían igualitos (bueno, obviamente Blaine sería el más lindo)

-Bueno es por su relación con el Señor Colfer-dije desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo cautelosamente.

-¿Usted… ya sabe… lo ama?-pregunte nervioso.

-Sí, lo amo con todo mi corazón-dijo muy seguro.

-Bueno, pues mi pregunta es si una persona se enamora de otra… ¿debe importar el género de la otra persona?-dije incómodamente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto Kurt?-pregunto el Señor Criss cautelosamente.

-Se lo digo, si usted me responde primero.

-Está bien, si tú te puedes enamorar de la personas que tu consideres "la indicada", no importa el género que esta tenga-dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café-entonces te toca.

-Bien-tome aire-es que desde hace un tiempo yo he estado enamorado de otro niño.

-¡Wow!, quiero decir ¡wow!, ¿no crees que eres un poco chico para eso?-dijo preocupado.

-Algo, pero eso ya no importa-dije triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kurt?

-Pues porque él se mudó junto con sus padres muy lejos de aquí y no sé dónde-dije empezando a llorar.

-Kurt, ven aquí-dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

Llore en lo que parecieron horas, hasta que toco el timbre y el Señor Criss me soltó y me dio una toallita húmeda.

-Gracias-dije mientras me limpiaba la cara.

-Kurt…

¿Sí?-pregunte algo mormado.

-Quiero que me esperes después de clases en el salón.

-Está bien-dije confundido.

Entonces todos entraron al salón, hasta Tina, la cual todavía hasta ahora no entiendo por qué le caigo mal, o sea no le hecho nada malo, pero siempre me ve feo y me saca la lengua, ¡pero eso se acabó!, hoy voy a averiguar por qué le caigo mal.

-Tina ven tantito por favor-dije llamando su atención.

¿Qué-é qui-ie-eres?-dijo molesta.

-Saber por qué te caigo mal… ¿acaso te ofendí de alguna forma?-pregunte preocupado.

-Si-i y-y no-o t-te hag-gas el ino-c-cen-te-dijo más enojada que antes.

-¿Pero qué te hice?-pregunte desesperado.

-Me-e arr-rre-ba-a-tas-ste al a-amor de-e mi-i vida-a-dijo mientras se iba furiosamente.

-Oye Artie de casualidad sabes ¿qué le pasa a Tina?-pregunte acercándome al lugar de Artie.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que traiga, está enojada mucho contigo, ¿pues qué le hiciste?-dijo acusatoriamente.

-Yo nada, hasta le pregunte por que me odiaba-dije cansado.

-¿Y qué te dijo Tina?-Pregunto Artie curiosamente.

-Pues que según yo le robe al amor de su vida, ¿acaso puedes creerlo?-dije indagando.

-La verdad si-yo lo voltee a ver.

-¿En serio?-pregunte confundido.

-Si, en realidad es muy sencillo, mira nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo juntos…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Tina?-pregunte más confundido.

-Para ya voy, mira la cuestión es que Tina cree que tú y yo bueno…tú ya sabes.

Hice una mueca de asco, pero luego vi que eso afecto a Artie por lo que rápidamente le dije

-No me mal entiendas Artie tú me gustas, pero como amigo.

-Lo sé, tú también me gustas de la misma manera, en fin, yo creo que Tina cree eso y por ello dice que tú le robaste al amor de su vida-dijo sonrojándose.

-Bueno en realidad eso tiene sentido, ¿podrías aclararle tú el malentendido?-dije casi suplicándole.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Después de ese mal entendido Artie fue a hablar con Tina, no sé qué le habrá dicho pero desde entonces ya no me mira tan feo y hasta ahora… ¿me sonríe?, tal vez podamos ser amigos, pero eso tendrá que esperar, pues ahora ya va a ser hora de la salida y tengo que esperar a que todos salgan, para hablar a solas con el Señor Criss.

* * *

-Hora de la salida-

* * *

-¿Kurt no vas a venir?-dijo Artie en la puerta del salón.

-No, tengo algo que hacer.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Todos estaban saliendo muy rápidamente, sentí que alguien podría terminar pisando a alguien en cualquier momento (de preferencia a Berry), pero eso no pasó, ya cuando iban a salirse todos Tina se me acerco.

-¿Kku-urt pod-de-mo-s ha-bla-ar?

-Claro Tina, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Bu-ue-no so-bre-e lo-o que-e di-ijo Arti-e…

-Alto ahí, mejor yo te lo explico todo-Tina asintió-mira es cierto que somos cercanos pero solo somos amigos.

-¿En ser-rio?-pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?-pregunte confundido.

-Pu-ue-es po-or qu-e él ha-bla mu-ch-cho sob-re ti-i-dijo triste.

-Tal vez sea verdad eso que dices, pero por él yo solo tengo sentimientos de amistad y nada más-dije frustrado, pues en serio ya quería que todo este mal entendido se acabará de una vez.

-¿D-de ver-dad?-dijo aún más esperanzada que antes.

-Por supuesto que de verdad-dije mientras acariciaba su hombro.

-¡Es-stoy mu-uy fe-liz-z!-dijo alegremente.

-¿Fue por lo que te aclare?-dije sonriente.

-Si-i, ¡tú aca-ba-as de-e ha-cer-erm-e el día-a!-dijo Tina sonriendo.

-Bueno me alegro y espero que de ahora en adelante podamos ser amigos.

-Si-i ami-gos-s-entonces me dio un apretón de manos, el cual yo correspondí con gusto.

Después de ese momento de aclaración y amistad, Tina se fue dando saltitos, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir que estaba cometiendo un grave error al ser su amigo, pero de seguro solo es la sensación de su ex-odio por mí.

Bueno, sea como sea, paso el tiempo y yo me quede aburrido en mi banca esperando a la llegada del maestro, me estaba a punto de ir cuando el maestro y un lindo señor de piel clara como la mía y unos ojitos azules que cambian de color como los míos entraron en el salón, juntos de la mano.

-Kurt quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo el maestro agarrando de la cintura al otro señor.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunte confundido.

-Soy el prometido de tu profesor, soy Chris Colfer –dijo dándome un apretón de manos.

-Está bien, es un gusto conocerlo señor.

-El gusto es mío, en fin, tu profesor dijo que tienes a alguien especial por ahí.

-Tal vez… -dije sonrojándome.

-¿Tal vez?-pregunto sonriente el señor Colfer.

-Bueno si, pero nunca lo volveré a ver-volví a sentirme triste.

-No estés triste cariño, esas cosas pasan, lo importante es que tú sepas que si ustedes dos están hecho el uno para el otro, entonces no importa el tiempo ni la distancia que los separe, al final siempre van a estar juntos-dijo apretando la mano del Señor Criss, el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla del señor Colfer.

-Te amo-dijo el señor Criss al señor Colfer.

-Yo también te amo-le respondió el señor Colfer.

Entonces se empezaron a besar primero tiernamente pero luego empezaron a hacer esa cosa de la lengua. Entonces me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención, pero aun así se seguían besando, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¡Disculpen! ¡niño presente!, ¿recuerdan?-les dije llamándoles la atención.

-Perdona Kurt, nos dejamos llevar, en fin, ¿entendiste lo que mi prometido te quiso decir?-dijo el Señor Criss sonrojado.

-Sí, y espero algún día que mi alma gemela y yo nos volvamos a reunir y seamos al menos una fracción de los felices que ustedes son.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, mi papá me estará esperando-dije levantándome de mi asiento-hasta pronto-me acerque a darle un abrazo a los dos.

-Hasta pronto-me respondieron ambos.

Así que ahora que todas mis dudas están aclaradas, me salí del salón corriendo, pues mi papá debe de estar muy preocupado, cuando llegue a la puerta de la escuela se afirmó mi predicción.

-Siento la tardanza-dije tomando aire, pues la corrida que me aventé estaba fuerte.

-Si no hay problema Kurt, tu maestro, el Señor Criss me explico todo.

-¿En serio?-pregunte desconfiado.

-Si, dijo que tú tenías una duda sobre una de tus materias y querías que él te la explicará, por cierto ¿ya resolvió tu duda?

-Sí, él me aclaro muchas cosas que tenía duda, gracias por tu preocupación-dije dándole un abrazo.

-Bueno ya vámonos a casa, es noche de pizza.

-¡Papá!-dije escandalizado-¡eso es muy poco sano y tú lo sabes!-dije regañándolo.

-Tienes razón, ¿entonces qué quieres comer?

-¿Qué tal espagueti blanco con pechuga de pollo en mantequilla, acompañada con chile morrón?-pregunte esperanzado.

-¡Pero Kurt yo no sé hacer eso!-dijo mi papá alarmado.

-No te preocupes papá, yo cocino.

-¿En serio lo sabes hacer?-pregunto mi papá preocupado.

-Claro, mi mami me lo enseño-dije orgullosamente.

-¿Sabes qué Kurt?, tú te pareces tanto a ella.

-Gracias-dije abrazándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien vámonos ya o no nos va alcanzar el tiempo para hacer la comida-dijo mi papá limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Si-dije alegremente.

_Tal vez mi mami se haya ido por el momento, pero siempre vivirá entre nosotros-_pensé orgullosamente.

|**Saber es poder: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 2: Ser diferente es bueno**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Junio de 2005**_

* * *

¡Estoy muy emocionado!, pues hoy mi papá me va a llevar a elegir una asignatura, para el curso de verano que la escuela esta ofreciendo. ¡Y estoy muy emocionado por ello!, pues está es la primera vez que me deja ir a uno de ellos desde que… mi mami estaba con nosotros.

-¿Entonces ya sabes qué curso vas a elegir?-pregunto mi papá una vez que estacionamos el auto en la escuela.

-Sí, voy a meterme en el curso de cocina.

-¿En cocina?, ¿estás seguro que no quisieras meterte no sé… quizá en fútbol?-pregunto mi papá algo alterado.

-Sí, pero me gusta mucho cocinar, además no se hacer algunas recetas, por lo que después de tomar el curso poder hacer todas las recetas que quiera-dije emocionado.

-Y de casualidad, ¿sabes en qué curso se quiere meter Artie?

-Sí, quiere meterse en el curso de informática, no sé muy bien que hacen ahí, pero de lo que Artie me ha contado, tienen que ver con computadoras y programas en ellas.

-Ah eso suena… bastante complicado.

-Realmente, si lo es-entonces mi papá me dejo en la puerta del salón.

-Bueno Kurt, me tengo que ir a trabajar al taller.

-Está bien papá, nos vemos en la salida-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

Tomando una respiración profunda entre en el salón, como hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, pues en cuanto entre todos… bueno todas, se me voltearon a ver.

-Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto el Señor Colfer.

-Pues viene para estar en el curso de cocina, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-pregunte confundido.

-Ah, pues me pusieron a trabajar como maestro para este curso, bueno pásate y siéntate junto a… Chandler.

-Gracias-dije sonriente.

_¡Qué bien!, Chandler está aquí, ahora no todo es tan malo-_pensé emocionado.

-Holis Chand-dije sentándome junto a él.

-Holis Kurt-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Qué haces aquí Chand?, no es que me moleste ni nada, pero, ¿qué pasa?

-Ah bueno, nos mudamos para Lima y mi mamá pensó que sería buena idea inscribirme en el curso de verano de esta escuela para que así pudiera hacer amigos.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?-pregunte curioso.

-¿Contando los amigos que hecho hasta ahora?

-Si-dije confuso.

-Uno y eres tú-dijo algo triste.

-No te preocupes Chand, cuando salgamos de aquí, si quieres te presento a mis amigos.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?-pregunto Chand muy ilusionado, me dio algo de pena.

-Por supuesto que si Chand, pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en la clase.

-Está bien-respondió muy alegremente, yo solo sonreí en respuesta.

* * *

-Tres semanas después-

* * *

-Bien Chand, ya acabamos de hacer el pastel, ahora que tal si se lo llevas al profesor Colfer y yo mientras voy a lavar los trastes.

-Ok, Kurt-dijo levantándose con cuidado y llevándose el pastel de melocotón consigo.

Yo sólo suspire al ver la montaña de trastes que tenía que lavar, pero como decía mi mami "_Con algo de música todo es más divertido"_, así que me acorde de esa canción que últimamente estaba clavada en mi cabeza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Por ti respira otra vez_

_el amor que ayer no existía en mí_

_tú has logrado llegar_

_donde jamás ha conocido mi piel_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Cuando escucho tu voz_

_haces vibrar_

_toda __mi emoción_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ahora mi corazón_

_ya nunca podrá_

_vivir sin tu amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambio_

_tus besos me hacen sentir_

_el poder del amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¡Siénteme corazón!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¡Todo daría por ti!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Solo por ti_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mmm… solo por ti_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Cuando yo te conocí_

_jure jamás_

_dejarte ir_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ahora mi corazón_

_ya nunca podrá_

_vivir __sin tu amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambio_

_tus besos me hacen sentir_

_el poder del amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¡Siénteme corazón!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¡Todo daría por ti!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambio_

_tus besos me hacen sentir_

_el poder del amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¡SIENTEMEEEEEEEEEEEE… corazón!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Oh-oh-oh_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ahora mi corazón_

_ya nunca podrá_

_vivir __sin tu amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambio_

_tus besos me hacen sentir_

_el poder del amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¡Siénteme corazón!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_¡Todo daría por ti!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Todo oh-uh-oh-uh-oh-uh…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Me he enamorado de ti_

_y mi vida cambio_

_tus besos me hacen sentir_

_el poder del amor_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pero cuando acabe de lavar y cantar, note que ya no había ningún ruido en el salón, así que con miedo lentamente voltee a ver al resto del salón, todos me estaban viendo bastante sorprendidos y de repente todos incluidos Chand y el profesor Colfer, empezaron a aplaudirme.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confundido.

-¡Wow Kurt!, eso fue impresionante-dijo muy sonriente el profesor Colfer.

-¿Pues qué hice?-pregunte más confundido.

-Cantar de esa forma, sólo unas pocas personas poseen el raro talento de ser contratenores-dijo muy efusivamente.

-¿En serio?-dije esperanzado.

-¡Obvio que sí torpe!, pero es un desperdicio en ti, ¡ya que tú no tienes ni una décima octava parte de mi poderoso talento!-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

-¿Y quién te hablo a ti Berry?-dije molesto.

-Profesor Colfer, Kurt me está hablando feo-dijo con falso tono víctima.

-Rachel cálmate, además tu empezaste y todos los vimos-dijo el profe Colfer cansado, ¡y quien no lo estaría!, después de todo tiene que aguantar a esa mocosa todos los días, por eso lo admiro tanto.

Ella se voltio e hizo una pataleta, pero nadie le hizo caso, ni siquiera el profesor.

-¿Usted de verdad cree que canto bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, es más quiero que los que piensen que Kurt canto bien levanten la mano-dijo el señor Colfer.

Yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, todos a excepción de la tarada de Berry levantaron la mano, tal vez si soy bueno en algo.

-Eso responde a tus dudas Kurt-dijo el Señor Colfer sonriente, yo solo asentí-bueno eso pero, así que si la cocina o el canto te gustan, tienes talento para ambos.

-Gracias profesor Colfer-dije algo sonrojado.

-Bien, entonces niños con esto terminamos el curso de cocina, espero que les haya gustado y disfruten del resto de sus vacaciones.

-Gracias profesor Colfer-dijimos todos, excepto Berry.

-Kurt antes de irte, espérame tantito-dijo el profe Colfer.

-Está bien.

* * *

-Media hora después-

* * *

-Siento la tardanza, pero no encontraba al señor Criss.

-¿Y para que lo trajo aquí?, digo sin ánimo de ofenderle, Señor Criss.

-No me ofendes Kurt-dijo el Señor Criss sonriendo.

-Quisiera pedirte un gran favor-dijo el profe Colfer.

-¿Y cuál es ese favor?-pregunte cautelosamente.

-Quiero que por favor cantes esa canción que cantaste hace unos momentos.

-Está bien-dije sin saber a donde llevaba todo esto.

* * *

-Minutos más tarde-

* * *

-¡Wow!, eso es, ¡wow!-dijo el Señor Criss mientras me aplaudía.

-Gracias-dije sonrojado.

-¿Cómo se llama esa hermosa canción?-dijo el señor Criss tomado de la mano del señor Colfer.

-Se llama "Me he enamorado de ti, de Filippa Giordano"-dije orgullosamente.

-¡Wow!, pues déjame decirte que tú eres un buen contratenor, pues las canciones de Filippa Giordano normalmente tienen notas demasiado altas, y tú las tocaste como si nada-dijo asombrado el señor Criss.

-Gracias, otra vez-dije sonrojándome.

-Espera Kurt, ¿qué traes en la cara?-dijo el señor Colfer, tocándome la mejilla.

-Nada-dije volteándome rápidamente.

-Kurt, ¿tares maquillaje?-pregunto el señor Colfer.

-No

-Kurt…

-¡Esta bien si traigo y que!-les grite a los dos.

-Déjame limpiártelo-dijo el señor Colfer.

Intente irme, pero el señor Criss me detuvo y me retuvo, incluso así, intente resistirme, pero no pude, pues el señor Criss tiene mucha más fuerza que yo, demasiada fuerza diría yo.

-Kurt, ¿acaso estos son golpes?-pregunto el señor Colfer preocupado.

-Kurt…

-¡Si lo es y que!-dije sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kurt, ¿qué paso?-pregunto ahora el Señor Criss.

-¿Quiere saber qué pasó?, pues ayer iba saliendo de su clase y la bolita de imbéciles de Puckerman y Hudson me tendieron una emboscada en el baño de niños y me metieron mi cabeza en la tasa del baño y le jalaron la palanca, y luego no satisfechos con eso, cada uno me dio un golpe, hasta el estúpido de Hudson-termine llorando en el suelo-Eso es lo que paso, ahora espero que este feliz, ¡por qué yo no!

Entonces sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, mire hacia arriba para ver de quién, y resulto que un brazo era del Señor Colfer y otro del Señor Criss.

-Calma Kurt, recuerda que esto no es tu culpa-dijo el Señor Colfer.

-¿Ah no?-pregunte algo contrariado-yo pensé que si, después de todo, parece que todo lo que hago es querer llamar la atención, con raros atuendo de marica.

-¡Basta Kurt!-dijo severamente el Señor Criss-¡Nada de esto es tú culpa!, ¡no es tu culpa ser diferente!, ¡los únicos culpables son los tarados homofóbicos de la sociedad…!

-¡Darren cálmate!-dijo el Señor Colfer alterado.

-Ahora no me vengas con cálmate, ¡tú mismo viviste todo esto Chris!, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo al ver todo esto de nuevo y no hacer nada al respecto?-el Señor Criss suspiro-Chris tengo mucho miedo… ya te perdí una vez y si…

-¡Darren no!-dijo el señor Colfer abrazando a su esposo-¡No se te ocurra volver a pensar en eso! ¡No se te ocurra!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No sabía que hacer, estaba impresionado por la cantidad de emoción que tienen esos dos hombres entre sí, así que hice la única cosa que pensé que por lo menos podría ayudar.

-Calma Señor Criss-dije dándole un abrazo-No vale llorar por personas que nos lastiman.

Eso pareció funcionar porque después de rato ambos hombres se tranquilizaron, y me di cuenta que si mi consejo servía para ellos también debía hacerlo para mí.

-Gracias-dijo Señor Criss recibiendo un pañuelo que le dio el Señor Colfer-Y gracias también a ti Kurt, ¿sabes?, eres demasiado sabio para tener solo 11 años-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Gracias-dije sonriendo.

-Kurt, ¿sabes qué?, hay una lección en todo esto-dijo el Señor Colfer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su marido.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunte confundido.

-Qué a pesar de todos los problemas que tengamos, siempre hay que ser más fuertes que ellos y tu Kurt eres la persona más fuerte que conozco-dijo el Señor Colfer con tono de admiración.

-Además Kurt, recuerda que ser diferente es lo que te haces especial, nunca dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario-dijo el Señor Criss con... ¿cariño?

-Saben, yo creo que ustedes serían unos estupendos padres.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, son comprensivos, escuchan y lo más importante son tolerantes.

-Gracias Kurt, eso significa mucho para nosotros dos-dijo el Señor Criss.

-De nada y por favor no le digan nada a mi papá sobre lo ocurrido.

-Kurt…

-¡Espéreme señor Criss!, escúchenme primero antes-ambos asintieron-bien, la cuestión es que mi papá no sabe nada de la intimidación, al principio yo los ignoraba, pero al parecer eso ya no es suficiente, por lo que si yo llegara tener otro incidente vendré con ustedes.

-Me parece bien ¿y a ti amor?-pregunto el Señor Colfer.

-También me parece bien, pero Kurt, ¿por qué no les has dicho nada a tú papá?-pregunto el Señor Criss.

-Bueno… -suspire-desde que mi mami murió, él ha estado algo distante, además él tiene que preocuparse por mantener el taller en marcha y pagar las facturas de la casa él solo, yo solo no quiero ser una carga más para él-dije triste y cansado.

-Tú sabes que no eres una carga para él, ¿verdad?-pregunto el Señor Colfer preocupado.

-Claro que lo se… es solo que a veces solo me siento así, usted me entiende, ¿verdad Señor Colfer?

-Sí, te entiendo Kurt-dijo el Señor Colfer.

-Bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos luego-dije recogiendo mis cosas.

-Nos vemos Kurt-dijo el Señor Colfer.

-¡No olvides en lo que quedamos Kurt!-dijo el Señor Criss con tono serio.

-Nunca-dije prometiéndolo.

_Lo único que espero es poder cumplir esa promesa-_pensé mientras salía de la escuela.

**|Ser diferente es bueno: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 3: Hormonas**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Julio de 2008**_

* * *

Lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida, fue entrar en la secundaria, digo en serio, todo este maldito lugar se siente como ¡un palo clavado en el culo todo el puto día!; hace un año cuando entre, tenía tantas esperanzas y sueños, pero oh, se toparon con una pared de ladrillos llamada realidad.

No lo puedo explicar pero últimamente me sentido como dirían las mujeres "en mis días", yo obviamente sé que soy 100% hombre, por lo que obviamente no tengo vagina y mucho menos ovarios, por lo que es imposible que tenga "eso", pero aun así me siento de esa manera.

Tal vez debería de ir con alguien, pero si lo hago de seguro con "la fama" que me cargo solo se reiría de mí y de seguro me podrían un sobrenombre como "Pantaletas Hummel" o alguna otra mamada que esos imbéciles de mierda se inventen.

Ojala Artie hubiera estado en la misma secundaria que yo, al igual que mi primo Chandler y hasta Tina, pero como el universo me odia, me desprecia, que digo me desprecia, me aborrece, tengo que asistir en la misma secundaria que la puta imbécil idiota de Rachel Berry, hasta nombrar su nombre me da nauseas.

Pero eso no es suficiente, ¡cómo si ir en la misma secundaria con Rachel Berry iba a ser suficiente!, no al parecer eso le pareció poco, por lo que tengo que ir con ella en el mismo salón, si escucharon bien, ¡EN EL MISMO PUTO SALÓN!

-Señor Hummel, ponga atención-dijo la maestra Felicia.

-Estoy poniendo atención-dije tenso.

-¿Ah, sí?, entonces por qué no nos ilumina y nos dice, ¿en que año en que termino la Segunda Guerra Mundial?-dijo con su típico tono de prepotencia, _maldita idiota anciana de 65 años._

-En 1945, pero usted debe acordarse, después de todo en ese año usted empezó a usar tampones, o espere, en ese año todavía no se había inventado, ¿entonces díganos a todos como se limpiaba?, díganos por favor, ¿cómo se limpiaba?, eh, sangrona?-dije igual de prepotente que ella.

-Señor Hummel, no voy a permitir que me falte al respeto-dijo la puta enojada.

-No le falte al respeto, solo estoy haciendo una pregunta por pura curiosidad científica, y la respuesta es que usted jamás ha usado tampones o no sería ¡tan sangrona de mierda!

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-dijo indignada_, ¿pueden creerlo?, ¡esta puta está indignada!_

-Mire por que no se calma y va a comprarse unos tampones-dije mientras hojeaba las hojas de mi libro de historia, ignorando el berrinche que estaba haciendo la puta sangrona de la vieja.

-¡Señor Hummel!-grito la puta enojada.

-Y si puede extra absorbentes, ¡para que no se pase de manchada!-grite igual de enojado.

-¡Vaya a la dirección!-grito la anciana.

-¡Ya voy perra sangrona y manchada!-le grite enojado.

* * *

-En la dirección, dos horas más tarde-

* * *

-Director, ¿por qué me cito aquí hoy?-dijo mi padre sentado junto a mí.

_-Obvio para hablar de mí, menso-_dije entre dientes.

-Bueno es sobre el reciente comportamiento de su hijo-dijo el director, ¡_ay como lo odio!, con su imbécil peluquín de mierda, acéptalo amigo, ¡ya no tienes pelo!_

-¿Qué hizo Kurt?-pregunto mi padre preocupado.

-¡Por qué supones que siempre tengo la culpa de todo!-replique enojado.

-Ahora no, Kurt-dijo mi padre intentado callarme.

-Sí, mejor en la casa cuando intentes tener una charla padre-hijo, que la verdad son una mierda, ¡porque todo lo quieres relacionar con fútbol!-dije enojado.

-¡Kurt ya cállate!, lo hablaremos en casa-dijo mi padre severamente, yo solo resople en respuesta.

-Cómo iba diciendo, sus notas han bajado mucho y le contesta a todos los profesores en especial a la profesora de historia, la señorita Felicia Rockefeller.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, perdonen la risa, pero esa vieja lo único joven que tiene es su virginidad, sólo por que nadie, ni siquiera un desesperado, tomaría ese fruto podrido de ese viejo árbol.

-¡Kurt cállate o podrían expulsarte!, ¿lo harán?-pregunto mi padre preocupado

_Siempre preocupado por las apariencias y nunca por mí_-pensé amargamente.

-No, por supuesto que no, señor Hummel, gracias al buen promedio que lleva voy a pasar esto por alto, pero a la siguiente llamada de atención, aun con toda la pena del mundo tendré que suspenderlo indefinidamente-dijo el director intento parecer rudo. _¡Que imbécil!_

-Lo entendemos señor director, y Kurt se compromete a comportarse, ¿verdad Kurt?-dijo mirándome retadoramente.

-Como sea-dije en repuesta y sonreí al ver a mi padre frustrado.

-Bueno, sin quererle quitar más el tiempo puede retirarse y haga el favor de llevarse a Kurt con usted.

* * *

-Casa Hummel-

* * *

-Espero que estés contento Kurt, estas a nada de ser expulsado, ¿si quiera entiendes la gravedad de esto?-pregunto mi padre enojado.

-¿A mí que?-le dije en respuesta, mi padre suspiro cansado.

-Mira Kurt, estoy harto y cansado de tu actitud de rebelde, ¿qué paso con aquel niño dulce que quería ser un gran escritor y diseñador?-dijo frustrado.

-Murió el día en que su madre se fue para siempre-dije sin emoción.

-Kurt…

-Mira ya me aburriste, voy a mi cuarto a leer.

-Ni crea jovencito, todavía tenemos una charla pendiente.

-Pues si quieres charlar ahí está tu fiel compañero, el televisor.

-Kurt o te calmas o yo…

-¿O qué?, ¿me vas a golpear?, es lo único que te falta, es más te reto-dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No me tientes Kurt-dijo mi padre tensamente-yo jamás te golpearía por que me importas mucho, pero si no te callas yo…

-Si claro, si yo te importara al menos dedicarías una hora conmigo para hablar, de algo que no sea, no lo sé…¡EL MALDITO FÚTBOL DE MIERDA!-le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha, en cuanto me la toque sentí el doloroso ardor, pero no me dolía por el golpe sino por el agresor.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste, espero que estés feliz, ya no tienes un hijo maricón nunca más-y diciendo esto me fui caminado hasta a mi habitación y en cuanto estaba dentro cerré con seguro.

-Kurt abre la puerta-dijo el señor Hummel tocando a mi habitación.

-Se confunde de persona, Kurt Hummel murió por culpa de su padre-dije secamente.

-Kurt no seas así y ábreme la puerta-dijo el señor Hummel desesperadamente.

-Lo siento pero no le abro a extraños-dije ojeando mi libro.

-Kurt, yo…

-¿Lo sientes?, ¿pues adivina que?, no me importa un carajo, ya lárgate a ver tu puto partido fútbol y ¡déjame en puta paz!-grite llorando.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres-dijo susurrando.

-¡Al fin!, por primera vez que escuchas algo de lo que digo, finalmente haces lo que un padre comprensivo hace, para variar.

Después de eso, solo se escucharon pasos que se alejaban, una vez que estaba seguro de que se había ido, llore, grite y me tire al suelo, hasta que el sueño me gano, algo que por desgracia tomo mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

* * *

Estoy tan agotado, lo mejor será darme una ducha rápida y prepararme para otro día de pura mierda en la escuela.

Pero justo cuando salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, una odiosa voz hizo presencia.

-Kurt, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo mi… padre, sentado en la sala en silla reclinable.

-No lo sé, ¿podemos?-le dije irritado.

-No seas así Kurt, por favor-dijo suplicando.

-Está bien-dije cansado, la verdad nada más acepte por pura lastima-entonces, ¿qué quieres?-dije sentándome en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Hice una cita con el psicólogo para para hoy.

-Bueno, ya era hora-dije rodando los ojos.

-Sí, pero es para ambos-dije mirándome fijamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡de ninguna manera voy a ir al loquero!, por si no lo notaste, aunque no debería de sorprenderme, es que, ¡yo no estoy loco!-grite enojado.

-No es ningún loquero, mira Kurt o vas o te dejo de dar dinero, así de simple, tú eliges.

-¿A qué hora es?-dije suspirando derrotado.

-Dentro de una hora-dijo mirando el reloj.

-Bien, te veo en el auto en 30 minutos-y diciendo esto me subí a mi habitación maldiciendo durante el trayecto.

* * *

-En el Consultorio-

* * *

-Hola, soy la Doctora Margarita Marconi y voy a ser su terapeuta durante la siguiente hora, así que, ¿qué les parece si para romper el hielo me dicen su nombre y por qué creen que vinieron aquí hoy?-dijo muy amablemente, una señora de a lo mucho unos 35 años, no era tal alta, color de piel medio bronceado y tenía unos extraños ojos chocolate.

-Bien, creo que yo empezare…

-Como siempre-dije sin importarme parecer mal educado, después de todo vine a la fuerza.

-¿Quieres empezar tu Kurt?-dijo mi padre amablemente, pero en el fondo yo sé que lo hace nada más para estar de lucidito con la Dra. Marconi.

-Como sea-mire fijamente a la doctora-mire yo no estoy loco, solo vine, por qué este imbécil de mierda me hizo un chantaje, muy lindo papi-dije enojado.

-Yo vine, porque ya no aguanto ver a mi hijo de esta forma y ya no sé qué hacer…

-No te hagas la víctima, que no te queda, pues como ayer cuando me golpeaste no sentiste remordimiento en ningún momento.

-¿Golpeo a su hijo?-pregunto la doctora viendo a mi "padre", si se puede llamar padre, a esa excusa barata de ser humano.

-Sí, pero yo no quería, pero me presiono hasta mi límite-dijo mi padre avergonzado.

-Sí, y lo único que hiciste fue demostrarme que no eres más que un patético excusa de hombre, que usa la violencia en momento difíciles, ¿pues adivina que imbécil?, lo que te hice yo ayer no es nada, escúchame bien, ¡NADA!, comparado con lo que sufro día a día en la maldita secundaria-grite con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kurt, yo no tenía idea…

-¡Claro que no!, nunca tienes idea de nada, ¿y sabes por qué?, por qué si fueras un buen padre y me pusieras una mínima atención sabrías que estuve a nada de suicidarme-termine agotado.

Entonces espere a que alguno de los dos dijera algo, pero no pasó nada, hasta que escuche unos sollozos, pensando que eran de la doctora, voltee a verla, pero sorprendí cuando la vi toda inmutada, fue que cuando con miedo volteo a ver a mi padre y fue grande mi sorpresa, cuando me di cuenta de que él era quién estaba llorando.

-No llores, no era para tanto-dije intentado animarlo, es que yo nunca lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuan mamá murió y lo peor es que es por mi culpa y mis malditos cambios de humor, ¡parezco una maldita mujer en su periodo!

-Claro que lo es, mi deber era protegerte y falle, le falle a tu madre, te falle a ti.

-No seas tan duro contigo papá-dije consolándolo-simplemente no te diste cuenta, pero eres humano y eso pasa.

-Pero debes de admitir que siempre estás irritado y eso no es normal, y de seguro todo es mi culpa-dijo llorando.

-No lo sé, si alguien tiene aquí la culpa soy yo-dije dolido, pues la verdad duele, pero al fin y al cabo es la verdad.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo!-grito mi papá fieramente-¡Escúchame Kurt y escúchame bien!-yo asentí asombrado-¡tú nunca jamás tendrás la culpa de que unos imbéciles de mierda de molesten por ser diferente!

-Pero…

-Sin peros, escúchame, todo lo bueno que tengo en mi es por ti, por quien tú eres, no importa si todo el mundo te dice que tú eres afeminado, tu eres perfecto-dijo agarrando mi cara y obligándome verlo a los ojos.

-Gracias-dije llorando y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo Kurt, no sabes cuánto te amo-dijo mi papá sollozando.

-Lo sé papá, yo también te amo igual-dije igual de lloroso.

**|Hormonas: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 4: Gen especial**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Abril de 2009**_

* * *

Bien, creo que oficialmente puedo decir con toda confianza que estoy completamente feliz. Desde que mi papá me cambio de esa espeluznante secundaria, todo ha mejorado, por ejemplo, en primer lugar, mi papá me inscribió en la secundaria donde está mi primo Chand.

Desde entonces, cada vez que voy a la escuela es divertido, y que al parecer aquí hay más tolerancia y tal vez se deba al hecho de que he ocultado mejor mi sexualidad, no es que este avergonzado ni nada de eso, eso que mi papá hizo tantos esfuerzos para mantenerme seguro, que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

Además, ayer acabe la última cita con la Dra. Marconi, la verdad creo que puedo decir con orgullo "estoy bien" y no solo fingirlo, pero por si acaso mi papá me ha privado de todo objeto punto-cortante en mi cuarto, yo le dije que no era necesario, pero él me dijo que más vale prevenir y le di la razón.

Pero aun, en estos momentos de felicidad, a veces sigo teniendo esos pensamientos auto-destructivos, por suerte siempre cuento con mi papá, pero en esos momentos me llegan recuerdos del Señor Crisis, perdón, del Señor Criss-Colfer, a veces me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos, ojala estén bien donde quiera que están ahora mismo.

Mmm… que raro, sentí un deja' vu, ¡ay como sea!, sólo espero volver a verlos un día de estos, pero ojala no sea está semana, no mal malinterpreten esta semana me fue bien, pero he tenido constates mareos y muchos, como demasiados, dolores de cabeza.

Sea o no un virus, le he pedido a mi papá que me hiciera una cita con el médico, pero la verdad es que después de que fui, me quitaron sangre para hacerme disque una prueba para ver lo que tengo mal, eso fue hace una semana, y todo ese tiempo he estado muy nervioso, o sea no me quiero morir, al menos no todavía.

Pero mis temores no duraron mucho, pues una voz me interrumpió.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo la recepcionista.

-Soy yo, ya voy-dije nervioso.

-No te preocupes Kurt, voy a estar contigo en todo momento-dijo mi papá poniendo su mano en mi hombro, dándome un apretón reconfortante.

-Gracias-dije un poco más calmado.

* * *

-Dentro del Consultorio-

* * *

-Hola Kurt, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto el Dr. Henderson.

-Algo nervioso, doctor-dije, bueno…nervioso.

-No hay por qué alarmarse, vi tus resultados y bueno hay algo de lo que les tengo que hablar-dijo el Dr. Henderson con tono serio.

-¿De qué doctor?-pregunto papá.

-Bien, en primer lugar, de casualidad, ¿les suena familiar el nombre de Gen Progenitor Masculino?-dijo el Dr. Henderson mirándonos fijamente.

-No-dijimos mi papá y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, se los explicare, es muy raro pero hace que los hombres, digamos... de manera simple, se puedan embarazar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-mi papá grito alarmado.

-Cálmese Señor Hummel, esto va a ser más difícil para su hijo, que para usted.

-Perdón, es que simplemente estoy… muy sorprendido.

-Eso es evidente, pero volviendo a su hijo, le recomiendo que tome estos analgésicos-dijo el Dr., Henderson, mientras escribía una prescripción.

-¿Para qué son, Dr. Henderson?-pregunte confundido.

-Bueno, son para aliviar los malestares que te trajeron aquí en primer lugar, ellos son resultado de la maduración del gen.

-Está bien, ¿y si las tomo ya no me sentiré tan mal?

-Deberías, bien eso es todo, si tienen más dudas por favor, vayan con el obstetra, el Dr. Miles, es el segundo mejor obstetra de la ciudad.

-Está bien Dr. Henderson, gracias por su tiempo-dijo mi papá mientras nos salíamos de su consultorio.

* * *

-Dos semanas después-

* * *

Me encantan los analgésicos, desde que los tome, me siento con más energía y más ánimos, con decirles que todos los exámenes que nos hicieron esta semana, prácticamente saque 10 en todos, lo único malo es que me provocan que vaya al baño muchas, pero muchas veces al día, pero es un bajo precio a cambio de la estabilidad tanto física como mentalmente.

Ahora mismo estoy, terminando mi discurso de aceptación, pues me nominaron (Chand) para ser presidente de la clase, ¡y gane!, es la primera cosa que gano y se sintió tan bien, pero entonces mi papá me hablo.

-Kurt, ven aquí por favor-dijo mi papá llamándome desde el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-pregunte sentándome junto a él.

-Es hora de la charla-dijo muy incómodo.

-No gracias-me estaba a punto de levantar cuando, con su mirada hizo que me sentara de nuevo.

-Kurt, sé que esto va hacer incómodo para los dos, pero después de saber que te puedes embarazar, está conversación, simplemente no se puede postergar más, ¿lo entiendes?-dijo mi papá, siendo muy comprensivo al respecto.

-La verdad sí, dime que es lo que tengo que esperar-dije sonrojado y nervioso.

-Bien, en primera, aquí tengo unos panfletos que me dio el obstetra sobre las relaciones sexuales homosexuales, en ellas está toda… la mecánica… del asunto-dijo dándome los panfletos en la mano.

-Gracias-dije sonrojándome aún más.

-Bien, a lo que voy, es que estés… arriba o… abajo, siempre, escúchame Kurt-yo asentí-siempre, debes de usar condón. Pero también debes saber que tú importas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunte confundido.

-Qué si en algún momento, tú llegarás a tener…"eso", debes hacerlo por ti, no por otros, y si lo haces es porque ambos lo desean y se aman, nunca lo hagas por solo hacerlo, el sexo es la representación de amor en su forma más íntima, es por eso que si lo haces es por amor, nunca por odio o venganza, eso solo trae malas consecuencias.

-Gracias-dije con lágrimas en los ojos, le di un fuerte abrazo a mi papá.

-De nada pequeño, sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Lo prometo-dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

**|Gen especial: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**Memoria 5: Recuerdos del Pasado**

_**Lima, Ohio**_

_**Agosto de 2009**_

* * *

Bien, ya solo faltan tres semanas, bueno tres semanas y unos días más para entrar en la prepa, debo decir que estoy emocionado al fin seré un adolescente más maduro y espero hacer más amigos, además de mi primo Chand.

No me malinterpreten, me encanta que mi primo y yo seamos tan buenos amigos, pero es solo que quisiera tener amigos, aparte de él.

En fin, mi papá me ha pedido que de favor le ayude a limpiar el ático, antes de regresar a clases, la verdad no quiero hacerlo, ¿que tal si me sale una araña o un insecto como esos en una de las cosas de allá arriba?

Pero mi papá me obligo, así que ahora mismo me encuentro limpiando todo aquí, debo decir que las cosas de aquí parecen más antiguas que las del museo de Historia.

Como sea, estaba limpiando una de las cajas, cuando un maldito… grillo, salto a ella, y por el miedo tire la caja de mis manos, el maldito grillo se espantó y se fue, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante fue que cuando se calló la caja está se abrió y se le salieron de ella lo que parecían... ¿cartas?

-No sé si debo leerlas, después de todo pueden ser cartas de mi mamá a mi papá, sé que es una falta de respeto leer correspondencia ajena, pero la curiosidad me gano, por lo que cuando acaba de limpiar todo el ático, tome las cartas, las metí en la caja y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación, saque todas las cartas, pero también me encontré con varios dibujos míos, en los que estaban mi mamá, mi papá, incluso dos señores de cierta edad, pero encontré demasiados dibujos sobre un niño con pelo rizado negro.

Por alguna razón en ese momento me toque el collar con una "B" de plata que traía puesto, no sé qué lo que significa lo que acabo de hacer, pero siento que la respuesta está en esas cartas.

* * *

-Diez minutos más tarde-

* * *

Entre lágrimas y recuerdos termine de leer las cinco cartas dirigidas hacia mi príncipe Blaine, me siento tan imbécil por haber olvidado a la única persona (a parte de mi familia y de los Señores Criss-Colfer) que me hizo sentir completamente aceptado, y además lo más importante, amado.

Pero después de leer a última carta me di cuenta, de que todavía lo amo, puede sonar estúpido, pero todavía amo a mi Blainey, pero han pasado 8 años desde que injustamente nos separaron, nunca lo he vuelto a ver, tal vez el destino me quiso dar a entender que nunca debería ser feliz de nuevo.

* * *

-Una semana después-

* * *

¡Me siento tan culpable!, soy todo un cretino, ¿cómo pude olvidar al amor de mi vida?, debo ser la peor persona en el mundo, pero lo peor es que no puedo dejar de recordar todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, es algo tonto, que sólo estuvimos juntos durante unos meses, pero él me llego a marcar para toda la vida, no sé si sea malo, pero he tenido varios sueños húmedos sobre un hombre con piel bronceada y cuerpo escultural, siempre termino gimiendo su nombre: Blaine, Blaine, Blaine; al menos me lo imagino como debe de verse ahora mismo.

Sea como sea, me siento como si todavía le debo algo a mi príncipe. Así que agarre una hoja de papel y con mi lapicero negro le empiezo a escribir la última carta. Es lo mínimo que él se merece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PARA: Blaine Devon Anderson._

_DE: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Domingo 16 de Agosto del 2009._

_Hola Blaine._

_La verdad no sé qué decirte, han pasado muchos años, alrededor de 8 años, desde la última vez que te vi, y 7 años desde la última vez que te escribí, te quiero pedir una disculpa, por haberme olvidado de ti durante tanto tiempo, pero han pasado tantas, pero tantas cosas desde entonces, que he tenido suerte de siquiera recordar mi nombre._

_Como sea, creo que tengo que contarte que ha pasado desde entonces, han pasado muchísimas cosas, por ejemplo, sufrí durante mucho tiempo acoso en la secundaria, obviamente por ser gay, al principio intente hacerme el fuerte pero esos imbéciles, me resquebrajaron hasta mi interior, la verdad si no hubiera sido por los Señores Criss-Colfer, hace mucho que me hubiera suicidado._

_De seguro estarás sorprendido de escuchar, bueno de leer eso, pero por favor, no quiero que tu opinión sobre mi cambie, solo por tener... varios momentos de debilidad, pero ya no debes de preocuparte, pues durante un tiempo tuve terapia._

_En parte se debió a mis inestables cambios de humor, y al ser acosado día y noche, en fin, en la primera cita, fue… digamos muy liberador, todo lo que traía dentro salio y gracias a eso, mi papá me cambio de escuela, y fui a una donde se encontraba mi primo Chandler._

_Los años pasaron y con ello llego la madurez, tanto mental como físicamente, y con ello una maldición, pues resulta que tengo un raro gen llamado, Gen Progenitor Masculino, pero para no hacértela más larga, es un gen que me permite estar embarazado._

_Si, tal como leíste, puedo tener un bebé propio, y eso sumado al hecho que gracias a ese gen mi papá me dio uno de los más incómodos y más sentimentales charlas de la vida, y eso es algo que en verdad aprecio por parte de él._

_Y resumiendo, eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que te escribí, bueno, eso y que dentro de dos semanas voy a entrar a la prepa, ¡estoy tan emocionado!_

_Pero la verdad, también estoy muy preocupado, después de leer esas cartas, me he dado cuenta de que soy muy, pero muy iluso y esperanzador, no me he puesto a pensar, que si tú ya tienes a alguien, si algún día, si el destino nos junta de nuevo, y tú ya tienes en tu vida a alguien, yo lo respetare y me haré a un lado, después de todo, lo que más importa es que tú seas feliz, sea conmigo o no._

_Bien, llego la hora de despedirme, disculpa por las manchas de lágrimas en la carta, pero compréndeme, esto no es fácil para mí, espero que seas feliz, siempre te amare._

_-Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PD: Adjunto a esta carta te dejo todos los dibujos que hice durante nuestra relación, además del collar que me diste._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Termine la carta llorando abiertamente, pero me tuve que tranquilizar, por él, guarde el collar porque es hora de dejarlo de lado y empezar a vivir, sé que me costara mucho hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo.

Después de todo, no puedo pasarme toda la vida esperando volver a encontrarme con él y que este soltero y que si de casualidad se acuerda de mí, no, es hora de olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.

No importa lo doloroso que pueda ser, después de todo se lo debo a Blaine; sólo espero no tardarme mucho en hacerlo.

|**Recuerdos del Pasado: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**[Nueva memoria de Bryan disponible]**

**[MEMORIA 100% SINCRONIZADA: SECUENCIA 3 COMPLETADA]**


	6. Bryan (1)

**SECUENCIA REPRIMIDA**

_**BRYAN**_

**(2002-?)**

* * *

**Memoria 1: Un amigo lejos de casa**

_**Los Ángeles, California**_

_**Agosto de 2002**_

* * *

-¡Holis Kurtie!, pasa-dijo mi tío Bryan dejándome pasar a su casa.

-¡Holis tío Bry!, ¿sabes qué tío?, tú casa es muy linda-dije mientras admiraba el interior de esa gran casa.

-Gracias Kurtie, lamento lo de tu madre-dijo sincero.

-Gracias-dije secamente-lamento no haberte hablado durante el velorio, pero…

-Yo entiendo Kurt-dijo con tono comprensivo.

-¿Y… cómo has estado?-pregunte, con el deseo desesperado por cambiar de tema.

-Bien, bueno, ¿de qué tendría que quejarme a mis 20 años?-dijo mientras iba a la cocina-¿gustas de té, Kurtie?

-Sí, de manzanilla, por favor. Me encanta la manzanilla.

-A mí también-dijo mientras traía dos tasas humeantes, las puso en su mesita de café, encima de portavasos (obviamente).

-¿Y tú como has estado tío Bry?-pregunte mientras tomaba mi té.

-Muy bien Kurtie, ayer termine por fin mi tesis sobre como la escritura ha cambiado durante la historia de la humanidad, en especial durante el Renacimiento-dijo muy orgullosamente.

-No te entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, pero igual te felicito-dije dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Kurtie, significa mucho para mí-dijo dándome un besito en mi cabecita.

-De nada, y… ¿hay alguien en tu vida?-pregunte sonriente.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto muy desconcertado.

-Ya sabes, ¿algún hombre o mujer que te llame la atención?-dije con tono de obviedad.

-Me temo que no-entonces empezó a tocarse nerviosamente las manos-¿tú qué opinas sobre… alguien, que le gustan… ya sabes… los hombres?-dijo lo último susurrando.

-Bueno, creo que está bien, pero mis abuelos no están muy de acuerdo con eso-dije triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kurtie?-pregunto preocupado.

-Pues… mmm… ¿si te acuerdas de Blaine?

-Sí, el niño que conociste en el parque.

-Sí, ese mismo, pues les conté a mis abuelos… sobre él.

-¿Y qué paso?-dijo dándome un apretón reconfortante.

* * *

-Cinco minutos después-

* * *

-Y al final mis abuelos prefirieron irse antes que a tener un nieto marica-termine llorando desconsoladamente.

-No les hagas caso Kurtie, ellos solo esta nublados por prejuicios tontos-dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Odio cuando la gente desprecia a otras solo por ser diferentes-dije cansado.

-Yo también Kurtie, pero esa es la realidad, en este mundo hay mucho odio, pero también mucho amor, solo hay que saber dónde buscar-dijo limpiando mis lágrimas.

-¡Wow tío!, eres muy sabio-dije admirándolo.

-Gracias Kurtie, se siente bien ser apreciado de vez en cuando-dijo algo triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunte confundido.

-Nada Kurtie, olvídalo-dijo restándole importancia, yo solo asentí en respuesta.

* * *

-Cinco minutos más tarde-

* * *

Estuvimos abrazados alrededor de cinco minutos sin decir nada, yo no quería terminar con esta paz, pero esta duda sigue rondando mi cabeza, dando muchas vueltas, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo tío Bry?-pregunte nervioso.

-Lo que quieras, cariño-dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué es tan fácil hablar contigo y no con mi papi?, ¿Acaso eso me hace una mala persona?-pregunte con temor.

-Para nada Kurtie, es sólo que algunas personas se entienden mejor con otras, que que hayan pasado por situaciones similares.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunte aún más confundido.

-Como por ejemplo, yo a tu edad también conocí a un hermoso niño, pero este niño se llamaba David Murray, nos conocimos en la fuente de sodas que estaba cerca de la plaza, cerca de mi casa-dijo mi tío suspirando con… ¿anhelo?

-¿Pero cómo se conocieron?

-Bueno, yo fui a comprar un nuevo par de pantalones súper lindos, que apenas había salido, y justo después de habérmelo puesto choque por accidente con él, y este derramo su soda encima de ellos.

-¿En serio?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Sip, al principio estaba muy enojado con él, pero después de ver sus hermosos ojos, simplemente toda la furia se evaporo y fue remplazado por cariño-dijo mi tío Bry sonriendo.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Bueno, después de ese pequeño incidente, nos volvimos muy cercanos, bueno básicamente porque él no dejaba de pedirme disculpas y queriendo enmendar las cosas, yo sólo me aproveche de eso para conocerlo mejor-dijo mi tío pícaramente.

-¿Y…?-pregunte expectante.

-Bueno él y yo terminamos… saliendo-dijo sonrojado.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese niño?-pregunte curioso.

-Bueno-suspiro-sus padres se mudaron a Nueva Orleans, al principio intentamos seguir con nuestra relación, pero la distancia es una cruel enemiga, y después de alrededor de un año, casi no nos hablábamos y cuando lo hacíamos eran a lo mucho unos cinco minutos, así que una noche, por teléfono ambos decidimos que lo mejor sería que termináramos-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tío Bry, no llores, yo te entiendo-dije abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo puedes entenderme?-pregunto algo alterado.

-Por qué yo viví lo mismo con Blaine-dije susurrando.

-¿Pues qué paso entre ustedes dos?

* * *

-Diez minutos más tarde-

* * *

-Y al final por la culpa de sus padres, nos separaron, mi único consuelo fue haberme "casado" con él, antes de su partida-dije triste-¡Qué patéticos somos!

-No Kurtie, solo hemos tenido mala, muy mala suerte, pero recuerda: _"Cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre"_

-¡Qué lindo pensamiento tío!, ojala todos pensaran igual que tu-dije suspirando.

-Bueno, pero no se puede tener todo, en fin, ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas por no haberte venido a visitar antes, es solo que…

-Te entiendo, cuando mi mamá se murió sentí exactamente lo mismo que tú sientes ahora, lo único bueno de eso, fue que eso nos unió a mí y a mi primo Burt, tu papá.

-Bueno eso es genial, pero creo que eso es suficiente por hoy, ¿te importa si me voy a descansar un rato?-dije cansado.

-Está bien Kurtie, ve al cuarto de huéspedes.

-Nos vemos tío-dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Una vez que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, me acosté en la cama y mire al techo en lo que parecieron horas, luego me cambie y me acosté bajo las sabanas con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza.

_Aunque mi mami se haya ido, al menos todavía tengo a alguien con quien charlar._

**|Un amigo lejos de casa: 100% Sincronizado|**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre la reacción de Rory a todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora en el Animus.**

**-bye**


	7. Presente (2)

Presente (2)

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?-dije mientras me levantaba del Animus.

-¿De qué hablas Rors?-pregunto mi tía Britt comiendo un orozuz negro.

-Bueno no lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que esa última memoria fuera alterna, y muy extraña, ¿qué rayos significa eso?-pregunte alterado.

-Ah eso, ¿acaso no te lo explique?-pregunto confundida mi tía Britt.

-No-dije con obviedad.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes, te lo voy a explicar.

-Bueno, hazlo-dije algo desesperado.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que al final de cada memoria dice: 100% Sincronizado?

-Si-dije expectante.

-Bueno, al parecer eso significa que no solo revives los recuerdos de tu padre, sino que lo haces justo como lo hizo Kurt y al parecer eso ha mejorado mucho tu sincronización con él, por lo que has sido capaz de desbloquear algunos recuerdos reprimidos-dijo algo jadeante.

-Bueno eso explica el recuerdo de mi papá con su tío Bryan…-deje de hablar porque note que mi tía Britt me veía de forma muy sonriente-¿de qué te ríes?

-Llamaste a Kurt, papá-dijo sonriendo aún más.

-¿Y eso qué?-dije sonrojándome.

-Nada-dije sonriéndome más.

-Espera tía Britt-dije cambiado de tema-ya entendí lo que quisiste decir, ¡está bien!, lo voy a admitir de una vez por todas, mi papá Kurt es…

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que…

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly… _

-Rory, creo que es tú teléfono.

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to the arise…_

Entonces abrí mi teléfono y ahí aparecía la imagen de mí con mis padres.

-Hola…-dije con miedo.

-Hola Rory-dijo mi padre cansado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte nervioso.

-Mira Rory, voy a ir al grano-dije muy molesto, hizo que me estremeciera.

-Dime…

-Quiero que me digas, ¿si sigues molesto con tu padre o ya estás listo para disculparte?

-¿La verdad?-dije nervioso.

-La verdad-dijo cansado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya he comprendido, que me equivoque y que mi papá Kurt es la mejor persona que haya tenido la gracia de conocer y que de verdad lamento mucho haberlo llamado marica-dije sollozando.

-Te creo-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo volver a casa?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Me temo que no Rory-dijo suspirando.

-¿Por qué no?, ¡me voy a disculpar con él!-dije con miedo y ansiedad.

-Tu padre todavía está muy dañado por lo que le dijiste y todavía no está listo para verte-dije con decepción.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Rory, además tú tía Britt me ha pedido que te quedes más días con ella.

-Pero ye hemos acabado-dije alterado.

-¿Acabado?, ¿con qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Pues con…

Pero no pude continuar pues mi tía Britt me arrebató mi celular.

-Holis Blainey, si soy yo, lo siento pero no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa.

-Tía Britt, ¿qué diablos crees que haces?-dije enojado.

* * *

Pero ella simplemente me ignoro, y siguió hablando con mi padre, viendo que no tendría otra opción salí del sótano y me dirigí hacia el comedor donde misteriosamente se encontraba mi tía Tana comiendo.

-Hola tía Tana-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola Rors, dime, ¿como te ha ido con el experimento de Britt?-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Siendo honesto tía Tana, ya estoy cansado-dije cansado.

-¿Por qué Rors?-pregunto preocupada.

-No sólo por el hecho de pasar varias horas en esa maldita maquina, sino por lo culpable que me siento-dije frustrado.

-¿Y por estás culpable?-pregunto con insinuación.

-Pues por que me he dado cuenta de que soy un imbécil de mierda igual o más, de los que torturaron a mi papi Kurt en la secundaria-dije llorando.

-Cálmate Rors-dijo abrazándome mientras me consolaba-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es, lo peor de todo es que tuve que entrar esa espeluznante maquina, para darme cuenta-suspire-pero solo espero que mi papi me perdone por ser tan imbécil.

-Él lo hará-dijo mi tía Britt entrando en la cocina.

-Tía Britt, por favor dime que ya acabamos, ya entendí, ¡sólo paralo!-dije llorando.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso Rors, la memoria que necesito...

-¡Me cago en tu puta memoria!, sólo quiero que esto pare-grite cansado, frustrado y herido.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-¿De qué hablas Britt?-pregunto mi tía Tana confundida.

-Ven conmigo Rory-fue todo lo que dijo mientras regresaba al sótano.

-Esta bien-dije mientras me dirigía con ella de vuelta al Animus.

-Métete-dijo al preocupada.

-¿Estás bien tía Britt?-pregunte preocupado.

-Si Rors, sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Te lo prometo-dije confuso.

Y diciendo esto me metí en el el Animus, con la esperanza de qué todo esto acabara de una vez.

* * *

**ANIMUS 2.0**

***ADN DEL SUJETO 2**

**-ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS...**

* * *

**-SECUENCIAS ****DISPONIBLES:**

***SECUENCIA 1-[BENDITA INOCENCIA: 100% SINCRONIZADO]**

***SECUENCIA 2-[DE MAL EN PEOR: 100% SINCRONIZADO]**

***SECUENCIA 3-[QUÉ DURO ES CRECER: 100% SINCRONIZADO]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SECUENCIA #-[101010101010010101010101001010101010010101010010101010101010101010100101010101001010101010010101001]**

* * *

**-ADVERTENCIA: **

**¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUERER ACTIVAR LA SECUENCIA?**

***ACEPTAR. *RECHAZAR.**

* * *

**0****110100101010101011100101010101010100101010101010101010010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101001110**

_-¡Me duele mucho!-grite de dolor._

**0101010100101010101001010100101010101010101010100101010101010101010010101010101010101010010101011100000110101010**

_-Tranquilo amor, ya casi estamos-dijo Blaine intentando calmarme._

**01011110101001010101010101010111000****11****00****1****001011001100101010001010101011110000111101010101010101010111001001011010**

_(Sonidos de disparos)_

_-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?-grite asustado._

**011010101010101010101101001010101010101010101000101001010101010100001111010011010101011010****11****01010101010101010010**

_-¡KURT!_

**01100101101001011010101010101010110010110010101010101010101010101101101010101010100101010101010101010111100****1****0010**

_-¡BLAINE!-grite con horror al ver al amor de mi vida sangr..._

**0101010100101010111100001010101111101010100110010101010101010101001111101010010101010101010100101011100011101010**

* * *

**PELIGRO:**

**ESTATUS DE LA MEMORIA DEL SUJETO EN PELIGRO DE DAÑARSE**

***ACTIVANDO EXPULSIÓN DE EMERGENCIA DEL ANIMUS**

* * *

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-dije mientras me caía del Animus, muy cansado.

-Lo qué me temida Rory-dijo mi tía Britt ayudándome a levantarme.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confuso.

-Mañana te digo, debes descansar ahora-dijo mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme en el sillón que estaba en el sótano.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana-dije sonriendo de cansancio.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

* * *

¡Qué cansancio!, estoy tan cansado, que no estoy cansado, ¡que ilógica es mi mente por las mañanas!, pero entonces en ese instante me llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior, todo, desde la llamada de mi padre hasta eso del Animus, ¡es que todavía no lo puedo creer!, los vi a los dos, bueno en parte, ya crecidos al rededor de 23 y 24 años, ambos están maduros, pero lo que vi estaban en problemas en una carretera rural, y al parecer mi papá Blaine estaba sangrando. ¿Qué rayos significa todo eso?

Sea lo que sea tengo que seguir con esto, tengo que descubrir que rayos paso.

Así que después de desayunar, volví al sótano y ahí me encontré con mi tía Britt que estaba en su laptop viendo cosas.

-Hola tía Britt-dije apenado.

-Holis Rors-dijo sonriente.

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, es sólo que estaba cansado de ver a mi papi sufrir mucho, sólo quería que parara-dije avergonzado.

-Está bien Rors yo te entiendo, y te debo una explicación.

-¿De qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Del por que no accedí al principio a la memoria que quería, así te habría evitado el desastre de ayer.

-No te entiendo-dije más confundido.

-Mira Rors, al principio yo podía meterme en su ultima memoria y acceder a ella sin problemas, pero quería que aprendieses a valorar a tu papá.

-Ya lo aprendí-dije seguro.

-Ya lo veo; el problema es que al parecer después de desbloquear esa memoria reprimida, el estado mental de Kurt se ha trasladado a ti, desestabilizando la memoria.

-¿Hay alguna forma de repararlo?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Si, mira, para que tu mente no rechace los últimos recuerdos de tú padre, tendrás que revivirlos en el orden en que fueron grabados en su genoma.

-O sea, en simples palabras, si continuo como iba, de secuencia en secuencia, ¿esa memoria se reparara sola?-pregunte algo confundido.

-¡Exacto Rors!-dijo mi tía Britt emocionada.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?, empecemos-y diciendo esto me metí en el Animus, con la esperanza de que al menos las siguientes secuencias fueran más agradables para mi papi.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, ¡por favor comenten!, sus comentarios me ayudan a retroalimentarme. (He echo cuentas y en total creo... todavía no estoy seguro, pero serán al rededor de 15 a 18 secuencias en total)**

**-bye.**


End file.
